Fairytales
by electric veins
Summary: Raven goes to Forks to watch over the Cullen's for the Volturi to make sure Bella gets changed, and finds someone she would have never expected now living with the Swans. Twilight/Teen Titans Xover. Jinx/Raven pairing.
1. Chapter 1: The Volturi

**Author's Note: **Alright - This is a fem-slash story, don't like? then don't read. It's a Jinx/Raven pairing - I'm sorry to anyone who has read this already but I'm changing this chapter a little. My friend literally begged on her hands and knee's for me to make this a Jinx/Raven story lol. All your favourite Twilight characters will be here though and Edward and Bella do stay together.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans or Twilight.

* * *

It was a bright day in California, there was a sparse spattering of clouds and the sun was shining brilliantly down on a large 'T' shaped tower. The tower which homed five super-powered teenagers. The teenagers in question were all very different from each other but somehow managed to live in moderate harmony, only the occasional fight happening between the five friends. Usually it was over something trivial like Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting over what to cook for breakfast - the former being a die-hard vegan. Other times there was just to much teen angst and all around irrational moods in which kept the tower a lively place - also considering the five teens protected the city from various villains and thieves. Overall they worked like a well oiled machine. There was one that was an enigma though, all of her friends would give their lives for her in heartbeat - years of working and living along side the mysterious girl had bonded them all so tightly that they would do anything for her - yet in realty they knew very only bits and pieces about her. Of course they had found out a lot a while ago with her father coming to earth to destroy all mortals - but other then that they knew very little.

The 18 year old girl - Raven sat silently her room, she was reading the novel Dracula and was about to move on to the last chapter when her rarely used cell phone started beeping and vibrating madly within the draw in which it was kept. She frowned slightly and moved from her cross-legged position to her knees, reaching over to grab the slim device. She was mildly shocked to see who was calling her, an eyebrow involuntarily piqued and a small frown spread across her lips.

The screen read: MARCUS VOLTURI.

She instantly found herself tense, Marcus never contacted her, it was always Aro or sometimes their human receptionist whose name she could never remember. Raven didn't even remember putting Marcus in her contacts. She found herself immediately curious, why would he contact her and not Aro? She didn't find herself very surprised though, Aro hated how someone with a pulse had rank over him within the creatures of the night. He was most likely trying to go ahead with something without her knowing just to spite her. While she was only half-demon, she was the daughter of Trigon the Terrible. The incarnation of evil, it was he who had _created_ vampires. With his fall from power, resulting in her rise, Raven now had to overlook all decisions made by the vampire community. Which led to her business like association with the Volturi. They were considered the closets thing to vampire royalty, and ultimately enforced and created the laws all vampires had to abide by.

Raven shrugged inwardly to herself and decided to answer the phone; maybe she would be able to satisfy her curiosity with some answers. She clicked the green button and held the cell to her ear, easing back into the plush pillows of her bed.

"Marcus? Talk."

She heard a dry chuckle and then a deep drawling voice, something only achieved by vampires.

"Ah, such bad manners for a lady. Hello to you too, dear Raven." she could imagine him lounging in his ostentatious throne, most likely hiding his emotions with a facade of boredom and indifference. Heck, she was positive he was probably inspecting his nails for non-existent imperfections.

"Hello," she droned her voice not changing in pitch. "What is it that you want?"

"There is a situation here that demands your attention. I feel Aro will let his personal paranoia and greed effect his decisions, and will put the Volturi in danger. Also, he is trying to overthrow your authority, hence why it is _I_ who is calling and not him." his voice was all business and Raven allowed a slight sigh to escape her lips.

"Alright. I will be there soon; it's been a while since I have visited Volterra anyway. The vacation will be welcome. Goodbye." Raven ended the call without waiting for his reply. Standing and stretching she looked around for her hooded cloak, she spotted it hanging over her desk chair and snatched it up. Fastening it around her shoulders she put her phone back in its draw and went to leave her room. She cast a glance over at the book she had been enjoying and allowed herself a smirk of amusement.

_Ironic._

She heaved herself another sigh and felt herself turn corporeal as she phased through her metal door, too lazy to type in the room code. She strolled leisurely towards Robin's room, to tell him she would be taking a vacation.

As she reached his room she heard Starfire's tell tale high pitched giggle and allowed a slight shiver of disgust to run down her spine. She was glad she had that forewarning before she walked in on something that she definitely didn't want to see.

She allowed another long-suffering sigh escape her lips and rapped her knuckles against the cold metal, rolling her eyes as she heard panicked rustling and 'Shhs' come from inside. She was about to knock again to hurry them up when Robin's slightly flushed face appeared, embarrassed look on his masked face.

Raven smirked at him as she noticed how he made sure to block any view into his room. She looked up and arched an eyebrow, causing the Boy-Wonder to flush profusely once again.

"I am just letting you know that I might be gone for a little while. Contact my communicator if there is _urgent_," she stressed to word, "Trouble. Are you going to ask what I'm doing?" she gave him a look suggesting that it would be a bad idea.

Robin shook his head, "No... It's your business."

Raven's smile was small. "Good, because I wasn't going to tell you," her smile turned into a smirk. "Bye Robin, Starfire." she raised her voice slightly on the Tamaranian's name and almost smiled as she heard the aliens enthusiastic response from the depths of Robins room. Raven then enveloped herself in her black energy and teleported herself into the Volturi's feeding chambers, it was around noon and she suspected she would be arriving just before _lunch._

Once the shadows had disappeared she found herself standing in front of the three brothers thrones. Aro was sitting eagerly in his seat anticipation radiating off him, his emotions changed radically to slight fear and irritation when he saw Raven but he kept it well hidden. Marcus looked as uninterested as ever but gave her a faint nod as she looked at him, boredom and mild curiosity the only emotions she could pick up on. Caius had an aura of blood lust, but was greatly surprised to see Raven.

"Hello Aro, Caius, Marcus. Anything interesting happening around here as of late?" she purposefully directed the question towards Aro. The vampire under her gaze squirmed in slight discomfort but offered her a false, amused smile.

"Ah, princess... How lovely of you to... drop by." he chuckled to himself, "Actually quite impeccable timing, we have a guest arriving soon, you see. One of the Cullen clan had come here, looking to be put out of his misery, we decided not to as it would be such a waste." he was grinning with glee, his emotions making Raven feel slightly sick.

Raven kept her face completely devoid of expression as she gazed at him with intensity, suspicion heavy in her eyes, which where glowing violet from under her hood.

"Really?" she drawled, her eyes not leaving his, "Then why is it you did not contact me? Surely something of this caliber would mean I should be contacted immediately, correct?" her eyes went hard. "Or are starting to forget who is in charge here?"

His smile faltered slightly and she felt pure, undiluted hatred sear through him. She grinned inwardly to herself. She didn't want these manipulative monsters to like her. Especially one as manipulative and power hungry as Aro.

"No, no I have not forgotten. I just assumed that you would prefer to be left out of such insignificant matters." his smile was back and firmly in place again, but his emotions were still a different story.

"Good, make sure it doesn't happen again. You know what they say about assuming." she stated apathetically, eyes leaving his to trail around the room. She noticed that a few of his usual posse were missing, including Jane - who Raven herself had a slight kinship with. The girl was nasty and volatile, but Raven had enjoyed what time she had spent in her company. Maybe it was because Jane was almost as sarcastic as she was; she looked forward to seeing her. Raven paid no notice to the scattering of guards around the room. "Now, tell me more about what is going on."

"Well, Edward Cullen. You know of the vegetarians, don't you?" he chuckled and Raven nodded, having been told of this unusually large coven of vampires that fed from the blood of animals. "He wished to be executed, but I simply couldn't grant his wish voluntarily as his gift is quite extraordinary. A mind reader. But he was heartbroken, apparently his love had died recently," he frowned, "I offered him a place in the guard, but he was intent on being killed, right now I think he is exposing himself to the humans. I sent Felix and Demetri down a while ago and Jane had departed just before you arrived to see what was taking them so long."

Raven nodded contemplatively and walked over to one of the large intricate windows. She looked out into Volterra and saw a large crowd of people dressed in scarlet cloaks, obviously celebrating something.

"What's the occasion?" she queried, looking over to the elder Vampires who were studying her silently. Marcus chuckled sardonically at her question, for once answering instead of Aro.

"Saint Marcus day, they are celebrating how I exterminated all the vampires from the city.." he looked at his nails. "Ironic isn't it?

Raven smirked and clasped her hands together, relaxing against the wall - shrouded in shadows where she was naturally most comfortable.

"Aro," she called. "When they arrive, don't alert them to my presence. I want you to deal with this." it would give her to observe him. She looked indifferently around the room and soon found her eyes locked on a drain in the center of the room. She felt unreserved disgust roll through her. She looked back to Aro.

Aro gave her a small nod and another false smile. Suddenly his head snapped to the large doors and his smile became positively gleeful. His emotions were sky rocketing with excitement. Raven felt a barrage of emotions coming from outside the doors, and was surprised at how many people were there. She thought Aro had said it was only Jane, Felix, Demetri and the Cullen. There were two more people standing out there, two females. And shockingly, one was human.

Raven's first conclusion was that someone had seen the Cullen and was now going to become a meal. It was the most logical and she felt a pang of sympathy for the poor soul. How unlucky it would be to just happen to see something like that and instantly be either forced to become a vampire - if deemed worthy enough - or die.

Raven decided then to see what was the hold up and phased through the walls until she found herself standing in a corridor, still shrouded in shadows. She was shocked to see the Cullen vampire in question holding the girl to his side possessively, protectively. Raven almost chuckled, _and the plot thickens_, she thought wryly, her eyes glued to the scene. She was scentless to vampires and the mind reader wouldn't be able to pick up on her mind, with all her mental shields. Also, with the large crowds human's around and inside the building no one would be able to pick up on her heart beat. She would go completely undetected until she decided not to.

"Jane," Alec walked forward to his twin sister who was leading the group.

"Alec." she responded, embracing him and they kissed each other on both cheeks. Then the young boy looked past her to look at the foreign guests. "I send you out looking for one and you come back with two," he looked at the human girl, "And a half."

Jane laughed - it sounded like tinkling bells - sweet and innocent, completely contradicting of her personality. It almost made Raven want to laugh at her thoughts, as Jane was anything but sweet.

"Welcome back, Edward." Alec greeted the bronze-haired vampire holding the girl, "You seem in a better mood."

The vampire nodded darkly, "Marginally." his voice was flat, but Raven could feel the anxiety and fear he felt and an intense love aimed at the human girl. His mate, obviously - Aro had left that little detail out of his explanation. She also observed that both he, and the female vampire had golden eyes, a brilliant topaz. She wondered if it was a result of their diet.

Alec chuckled as he examined the girl clinging to the Cullen with interest, a feeling of blood lust radiating off him. "And this is the cause of all the trouble?"

Cullen only gave him a contemptuous look.

"Dibs," Felix called casually from where he was standing behind the couple, eying the brunette human hungrily. The Cullen froze and then whirled around and snarled threateningly at the other vampire, crushing the girl against his side protectively, but still managing not to hurt her with his superior strength. Raven couldn't help but be impressed at his self control.

Raven tested the other emotions around her and noticed every vampire in the room was drawn to this girl's blood, her lover especially. Irony seemed to be everywhere today.

The other vampire female which had been silent for the most part touched Cullen's arm consolingly, eyes knowing. "Patience."

Raven was surprised to see the girl was slightly shorter then herself, had jet black hair. She wasn't surprised with her looks but was curious to why she seemed to be so sure of what was going to happen. Her emotions were confident and she remained calm.

The two coven members exchanged a long glance and Raven guessed that he was probably reading her mind. The male Cullen then took a deep breath and turned his attention back to Alec.

"Aro will be so pleased to see you again," Alec said, as if nothing had passed.

Jane nodded, "Let's not keep him waiting," she suggested.

The Cullen - Edward nodded once. Alec and Jane holding hands then started to lead the group down the hallway, Raven following unnoticed.

The group was soon ushered through to the antechamber where the three brothers were sitting silently. Raven once again phased through the wall instead of following the small party and kept herself hidden in the shadows.

Aro had stood up instantly as everyone arrived, "Jane, dear one, you've returned!" he cried in evident delight, his voice soft. _Giving them a sense of safety; a facade._

He glided to Jane, took her face in his papery hands, kissed her lightly on her full lips, and then floated back a step, reading her thoughts with his gift.

"Yes, Master." Jane smiled; the expression made her look like an angelic child - something she was not. "I brought him back alive, just as you wished."

"Ah, Jane." He smiled, too. "You are such a comfort to me."

Aro's eyes turned to the guests, his smile turning ecstatic, "And Alice and Bella too!" his informality obviously shocked the human girl - Bella who stared at him with something akin to awe and fear, cringing into Edward's side.

"You see, Edward?" the manipulative Vampire turned to Edward with a smile, like a grandfather scolding a child. "What did I tell you? Aren't you glad that I didn't give you what you wanted yesterday?"

"Yes, Aro, I am," he agreed, tightening his arm around Bella's waist.

"I love a happy ending." Aro sighed. "They are so rare. But I want the whole story. How did this happen? Alice?" He turned to gaze at Alice with curious crimson eyes. "Your brother seemed to think you infallible, but apparently there was some mistake."

"Oh, I'm far from infallible." She flashed a dazzling smile. She looked perfectly at ease, except that her hands were balled into tight little fists and her emotions were churning - finally some uncertainty. "As you can see today, I cause problems as often as I cure them."

"You're too modest," Aro chided. "I've seen some of your more amazing exploits, and I must admit I've never observed anything like your talent. Wonderful!"

Alice flickered a glance at Edward. Aro did not miss it. Raven felt her interest piqued, _talent? _

"I'm sorry, we haven't been introduced properly at all, have we? It's just that I feel like I know you already, and I tend get ahead of myself. Your brother introduced us yesterday, in a peculiar way. You see, I share some of your brother's talent, only I am limited in a way that he is not." Aro shook his head; his tone was envious as was his emotions.

"And also exponentially more powerful," Edward added dryly. He looked at Alice as he swiftly explained. "Aro needs physical contact to hear your thoughts, but he hears much more than I do. You know I can only hear what's passing through your head in the moment. Aro hears every thought your mind has ever had."

Alice raised her delicate eyebrows, and Edward inclined his head.

Aro didn't miss that either.

"But to be able to hear from a distance…" Aro sighed, gesturing toward the two of them, and the exchange that had just taken place. "That would be so _convenient_."

Raven could practically smell his jealousy now.

Turning around he then looked back to Bella. Gesturing to Marcus and Cauis who were sitting silently on their thrones.

"These are my brothers, Marcus and Cauis."

A jolt of recognition ran through the petite girl and she nodded to Aro meekly, causing the vampire to grin.

"Good, good! Now we are all introduced, let's have the full story!" he sang, his voice was feathery light and eager. He danced over to Marcus and touched his brother's hand briefly, only to turn around and stare at Bella and Edward in shock.

"Amazing," he exclaimed, "Absolutely amazing." he glided back to stand in front of the couple.

Bella looked confused and the petite vampire - Alice looked frustrated. Edward looked down at them briefly and spoke, to quiet for Raven to hear, but it seemed to explain something to both of the girls.

Aro smiled. "So convenient," he repeated to himself. Then he spoke to us. "It takes quite a bit to surprise Marcus, I can assure you."

Comprehension dawned on Raven.

"It's just so difficult to understand, even now," Aro mused, staring at Edward's arm wrapped around Bella.

"How can you stand so close to her like that?"

"It's not without effort," Edward answered calmly.

"But still - _la tua cantante_! What a waste!"

Raven felt once again felt surprise.

Edward chuckled once without humor. "I look at it more as a price."

Aro was skeptical. "A very high price."

"Opportunity cost."

Aro laughed. "If I hadn't smelled her through your memories, I wouldn't have believed the call of anyone's blood could be so strong. I've never felt anything like it myself. Most of us would trade much for such a gift, and yet you…"

"Waste it," Edward finished his voice sarcastic now.

Aro laughed again. "Ah, how I miss my friend Carlisle! You remind me of him - only he was not so angry."

"Carlisle outshines me in many other ways as well."

"I certainly never thought to see Carlisle bested for self-control of all things, but you put him to shame."

"Hardly." Edward sounded impatient. As if he was tired of the preliminaries. Raven was almost relieved that he wasn't fooled by Aro's friendly act.

"I am gratified by his success," Aro mused. "Your memories of him are quite a gift for me, though they astonish me exceedingly. I am surprised by how it… _pleases _me, his success in this unorthodox path he's chosen. I expected that he would waste, weaken with time. I'd scoffed at his plan to find others who would share his peculiar vision. Yet, somehow, I'm happy to be wrong."

Edward didn't reply.

"But _your _restraint!" Aro sighed. "I did not know such strength was possible. To inure yourself against

such a siren call, not just once but again and again—if I had not felt it myself, I would not have believed." Edward gazed back at Aro's admiration with no expression. Raven could feel an intense fury seething under his mask.

"Just remembering how she appeals to you…" Aro chuckled. "It makes me thirsty."

Edward tensed just slightly and the girls eyes flashed with fright.

"Don't be disturbed," Aro reassured him. "I mean her no harm. But I am _so _curious, about one thing in particular." He eyed the girl with bright interest. "May I?" he asked eagerly, lifting one hand.

"Ask _her_," Edward suggested in a flat voice.

"Of course, how rude of me!" Aro exclaimed. "Bella," he addressed her directly now. "I'm fascinated that you are the one exception to Edward's impressive talent - so very interesting that such a thing should occur! And I was wondering, since our talents are similar in many ways, if you would be so kind as to allow me to try - to see if you are an exception for _me_, as well?"

Her eyes flashed up to Edward's face in terror. Despite Aro's overt politeness, the girl was obviously not caught in his net of false security, but she seemed resigned - knowing she really had no choice in the matter.

Edward nodded in encouragement at his mate and she then touched her trembling palm to Aro's.

Aro's face altered as Raven watched. The confidence wavered and became first doubt, then incredulity before he calmed it into a friendly mask.

"So very interesting," he said as he released her hand and drifted back.

Raven's eyes flashed to Edward, and, though his face was composed, she could feel smugness coming from him.

Aro continued to drift with a thoughtful expression. He was quiet for a moment, his eyes flickering between the three of them. Then, abruptly, he shook his head.

"A first," he said to himself. "I wonder if she is immune to our other talents… Jane, dear?"

"No!" Edward snarled the word. Alice grabbed his arm with a restraining hand. He shook her off.

Little Jane smiled up happily at Aro. "Yes, Master?"

Edward was truly snarling now, the sound ripping and tearing from him, glaring at Aro with baleful eyes.

The room had gone still, everyone watching him with amazed disbelief, as if he were committing some embarrassing social faux pas. Raven saw Felix grin hopefully and move a step forward. Aro glanced at him once, and he froze in place, his grin turning to a sullen expression.

Then he spoke to Jane. "I was wondering, my dear one, if Bella is immune _to you_."

Raven could barely hear Aro over Edward's furious growls. He let go of the girl, moving to hide her Jane's view. Caius ghosted in their direction, with his entourage, to watch - he looked positively exited.

Jane turned toward the girl with a beatific smile.

"Don't!" Alice cried as Edward launched himself at Jane - a grave mistake on his part.

Before anyone could jump between them, before Aro's bodyguards could tense, Edward was on the ground. Jane was smiling only at him now, her gift causing him obvious agony.

"Stop!" the girl - Bella - Raven reminded herself, shrieked, her voice echoing in the silence, jumping forward to put herself between Edward and Jane. But Alice threw her arms around her in an unbreakable grasp and ignored her struggles. No sound escaped Edward's lips as he cringed against the stones. Raven was quite impressed by the way he refused to let out a sound and satisfy Jane's sadist nature.

Aro spoke, "Stop." he turned to indicate at Bella, "Go ahead dear,"

Jane turned towards Bella and gave her a child-like smile, her bright scarlet eyes boring intensely into the brunettes. Everyone in the room felt a jolt of surprise when the girl didn't start writhing and screaming in pain.

"Ah, fascinating!" Aro grinned, "So very _fascinating..._"

Raven cleared her throat, trying to get the elder vampire back to business. The girl wasn't some collector's item he could just add to his guard on a whim. She was a person; she had ideals, her own will. She was not a toy to control. Raven turned her eyes to the human and studied her.

She was attractive and slender with long and thick chocolate brown hair that matched her eyes. Her skin was a pale white, though not translucent like a vampires. She was a very classic beauty, something that would have been highly coveted in the Victorian era. Her beauty would be everlasting.

Raven then studied the two vampires she was with. Edward, she was sure would make many women swoon with one look. Sharp features, intense smoldering golden eyes and dark lips. He pulled off the dark brooding look. Raven wouldn't be surprised if she got along with him.

The female vampire was unsurprisingly attractive, but more pixie like - it was a more daring look than Bella's suggesting she had more confidence then the human girl. Alice is petite in stature but obviously had a loud personality. She screamed bright colors and a very happy deposition. Not something Raven could relate with.

"It is just too bad you have no intention of turning her..." Aro sighed in a defeated fashion. Looking at Bella he spoke, "So what is it we do with you now..?"

Edward, Alice and Bella all stiffened where they were standing, regarding the three brothers cautiously. This is what everyone had been waiting for.

"I don't suppose there's any chance that you've changed your mind?" Aro asked Edward hopefully. "Your talent would be an excellent addition to our little company."

Edward hesitated. From the corner of her eye, Raven saw both Felix and Jane grimace.

Edward seemed to weigh each word before he spoke it. "I'd… rather… not."

"Alice?" Aro asked, still hopeful. "Would you perhaps be interested in joining with us?"

"No, thank you," Alice said quickly.

"And you, Bella?" Aro raised his eyebrows. He earned very surprised looks from everyone in the room.

Edward hissed, low and dangerous. The girl just stared at the vampire blankly; Raven could feel the confusion and incredulity wafting off of her. It was Caius who broke the silence.

"What?" he demanded of Aro, his voice no more than a whisper, was flat.

"Caius, surely you see the potential," Aro chided him affectionately. "I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?"

Raven looked down to where Jane was standing stonily next to her and had to fight back a laugh at the indignant look she had on her child-like face, obviously displeased with being compared to the human.

Edward was still growling from where he was standing with Bella, but the girl finally answered, her voice breaking at the end of her sentence, "No, thank you."

Aro sighed. "That's unfortunate. Such a waste…"

Edward hissed angrily. "Join or die, is that it? I suspected as much when we were brought to _this _room. So much for your laws." he had chosen his words deliberately with great care, Raven noted. Maybe he was smarter then she first thought.

"Of course not." Aro blinked, astonished. "We were already convened here, Edward, awaiting Heidi's return. Not for you."

"Aro," Caius hissed. "The law claims them."

Edward glared at Caius. "How so?" he demanded.

Caius pointed a skeletal finger at Bella. "She knows too much. You have exposed our secrets." His voice was papery thin, just like his skin.

"There are a few humans in on your charade here, as well," Edward reminded him, and Raven thought of the receptionist, annoyed at the fact she still couldn't remember the woman's name.

Caius's face twisted into a new expression. Raven could tell he was attempting to smile.

"Yes," he agreed. "But when _they _are no longer useful to us, they will serve to sustain us. That is not you plan for this one. If she betrays our secrets, are you prepared to destroy her? I think not," he scoffed.

"I wouldn't—," Bella began, whispering. Caius silenced her with an icy look.

"Nor do you intend to make her one of us," Caius continued. "Therefore, she is a liability. Though it

is true, for this, only _her _life is forfeit. You may leave if you wish."

Edward bared his teeth and growled.

"That's what I thought," Caius said, with something akin to pleasure. Felix leaned forward, eagerly - eying Bella once again.

"Unless…" Aro interrupted, looking unhappy with the way the conversation had gone. "Unless you do intend to give her immortality?"

Edward pursed his lips, hesitating for a moment before he answered. "And if I do?"

Aro smiled, happy again. "Why, then you would be free to go home and give my regards to my friend

Carlisle." his expression turned more hesitant. "But I'm afraid you would have to mean it."

Aro raised his hand in front of him.

Caius, who had begun to scowl furiously, relaxed.

Edward's lips tightened into a fierce line. He stared into the girls eyes intensely and surprisingly she stared back. She whispered something imploringly to him and he seemed to deflate with resignation, which almost made him look tortured.

And then Alice stepped away from them, forward toward Aro. Everyone turned to watch her. Her hand was raised like his.

She didn't say anything, and Aro waved off his anxious guard as they moved to block her approach. Aro met her halfway, and took her hand with an eager glint in his eyes.

He bent his head over their touching hands, his eyes closing as he concentrated. Alice was motionless, her face blank.

No one moved. Aro seemed frozen over Alice's hand. The seconds passed, and then Aro's voice broke the silence.

"Ha, ha, ha," he laughed, his head still bent forward. He looked up slowly, his eyes bright with excitement. "That was _fascinating_!"

_That must be his favorite word,_ Raven thought snidely, rolling her eyes.

Alice smiled dryly; almost annoyed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen - especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in wonder seeming to find it hard to comprehend.

"But that will," she reminded him, voice calm; certain - as were her emotions. Raven didn't doubt that Bella would be changed.

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly there's no problem."

Caius looked bitterly disappointed—a feeling he seemed to share with Felix and Jane. Raven gave the small girl a look, which Jane retorted with a roll of her eyes and a bitter scoff.

"Aro," Caius complained.

"Dear Caius," Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities! They do not join us today, but we can always hope for the future. Imagine the joy young Alice alone would bring to our little household... Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turns out!"

Raven nearly felt the bile rise in her stomach. In that moment she absolutely _loathed_ the greedy, power obsessed vampire. He reminded her too much of her father and that wasn't a compliment.

"Are we free to go now?" Edward said curtly, once again pulling Bella to his side. Aro nodded and gave them a beaming smile "Yes of course, give my regards to Carlisle and the others! And we _will _be seeing you _soon_. Remember, we do not offer second chances."

Raven could tell that they understood what Aro meant. Without replying, the trio left the room, none of them looked back. She watched as they left and then turned back to the three brothers. She knew exactly what they were thinking, even without having to read their minds.

"I think It would be best If I was the one to keep tabs on them. Is the girl still in high school?"

Aro looked over to her and nodded, "Yes, senior year I believe. Forks, Washington but won't you be too busy, considering your occupation?"

Raven shook her head, her eyes hidden in the shadows of her hood. "No. I took some time off. If there is anything dire enough for me to have to go back I can just teleport. You handled that quite well, you almost had me convinced that you were actually considering having her killed," she chuckled dryly, "But of course, you are not one to _waste._"

"No, never." Aro's smile was more comfortable now that she had announced she would not be sticking around.

"Well, I will be leaving. I have to get things arranged. Forks, here I come." Raven almost groaned. High school was not something she was looking forward too.

Abruptly Jane spoke up, "Do you have to leave? Can't you stay just a little longer?" her eyes were almost pleading, Raven merely shook her head.

"No, I shouldn't. A lot of things need to be taken care of, and the sooner they are the better." she gave Jane a reassuring look, not quite a smile, "I will visit soon though, do not worry."

And then without warning she felt her black energy surround her and she was back in her room in Titan's Tower. She set of the Cyborg's computer room; he would be able to get all the appropriate false documents made.

Raven briefly wondered whether she should have one of the team come with her, but then dismissed it. If she did she would have to tell them of the existence of vampires, and she knew it would cause unnecessary stress. Plus, with her taking time off it would weaken the team if someone else did as well.

* * *

**End Note: **Here is the first chapter of my Teen Titans/Twilight crossover! Wow, it's long I know - but I just had to integrate Raven, the next chapter's will most likely be significantly shorter. Jinx is up next!

Anyway **review** and give me your opinion! I'd like to apologize one more time to anyone who wanted a different pairing, but my friend is really, really annoying **XD**.


	2. Chapter 2: Reunion

**Authors Note: **Okay, this starts off with Bella, but the rest of the story will either be centered on Jinx and Raven.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or Teen Titan's.

* * *

She had the feeling she had been asleep for a very long time and her body was stiff – painfully so, like she hadn't moved once through all that time, either. Her mind was dazed and slow; weird, colorful dreams – dreams and nightmares – swirling dizzily around the inside of her head.

They were so vivid. The horrible and the heavenly all mixed together into a bizarre jumble. There was sharp impatience and fear, both part of that frustrating dream where your feet can't move fast enough.

And there were plenty of monsters, red-eyed fiends that were all the more ghastly for their gentle civility. The dream was still strong – she could even remember the names. But the strongest, clearest part of the dream was not the horror. It was the angel that was _most _clear.

It was hard for her to let him go and wake up. This dream did not want to be shoved away into the vault of dreams she refused to revisit. She struggled with it as her mind became more alert, focusing on reality.

She couldn't remember what day of the week it was, but I was sure Jacob or school or work or something was waiting for her. Bella inhaled deeply, wondering how to face another day.

Something cold touched her forehead with the softest pressure and she squeezed her eyes more tightly shut. She was still dreaming, it seemed, and it felt abnormally real. She was so close to waking, any second now, and it would be gone.

But I realized that it felt too real, too real to be good for me. The stone arms I imagined wrapped around were far to substantial and real. Cold and hard, and suddenly Bella was struck with the thought – the joyful, hopeful thought – that maybe it wasn't a dream, maybe it was _real_.

As soon as the hope had settled Bella squashed it down. No, it was impossible; there was no point to keep up the illusion. So with a deep shuddering sigh she wrenched back her eyelids.

"Oh!" she gasped, throwing her palms up to cover her eyes.

Obviously, she had finally hit rock bottom, because there was no way Edward's perfect face was inches from her own, because he was gone, he had _left _her.

And then she felt resigned. Maybe she should just enjoy the illusion while it was there, hadn't she been doing same thing when she went motorcycle riding, or cliff jumping, just to hear his perfect, velvety voice?

She opened her eyes again, and his face was still there.

"Did I frighten you?" his voice was anxious. She marveled slightly at how well her mind had reproduced him, the voice, his scent – it was a lot better than when she had been drowning. The beautiful figment of Bella's imagination watched her changing expressions, with alarm. His irises were pitch-black, with bruise-like shadows under them. This surprised Bella; her hallucinatory Edwards were usually better fed.

She blinked slowly, desperately trying to remember the last thing that she was sure was real. Alice was a part of her dream, and she wondered if she had actually come back at all or if her arrival was just another figment of her own overactive imagination. She _thought_ she had returned the day she had drowned…

"Oh, fuck." Her voice was thick and groggy from her long sleep.

"What's wrong Bella?"

She frowned at him unhappily; his face was now more anxious then before.

"I'm dead, right?" she moaned, "I _did_ drown. God, this is going to kill Charlie."

Edward frowned, too. And then gave her an odd look. "You're not dead."

"Then why am I not waking up?" she challenged, arching an eyebrow at him.

"You _are_ awake, Bella." He chuckled.

"Sure, that's what you _want_ me to think. And then it will be worse when I do wake up, _if_ I wake up. Which I won't, because I'm _dead._ Shit, this is awful. Poor Charlie. And Renee and Jake…" she trailed off, horrified at what she had done.

"I can see where you might confuse me with a nightmare," his smile was small, grim and self-depreciating. "But I can't imagine what you would have done to end up in hell. Did you murder anyone while I was away?"

She grimaced, "Obviously not. If I was in hell you wouldn't be with me."

Before he could answer though, there was a loud knock from coming from the front door. Bella gave Edward a curious look and clumsily got out of her warm bed.

"Who is it?" she asked him. She didn't know you could get visitors in heaven, or even if Edward still could read minds here.

He breathed in through his nose and furrowed his brow. "It's an unfamiliar scent. And there thoughts are chaotic and jumbled. I'm sensing a lot of anxiety and self-doubt."

This made her own brow furrow, but she shrugged and left the room. Edward was hot on her heels as she walked down the steps, just in case she tripped and fell. When she reached the door Bella hesitated only for a moment and before she could do anything Edward had stepped forward and wretched it open.

When Bella was able to look past him, she felt her eyes grow impossibly wide with shock and was suddenly completely sure she had actually died. Because there was no way her pink-haired cousin was standing on her porch right now.

"_Jinx?" _ She breathed, staring at the teenager standing in front of her that was roughly her age. "I really _am_ dead." Bella blurted out before she could stop it.

"I'm glad you remember me, Jingle Bells…" she gave a Cheshire grin, "But what do you mean you're dead?"

Bella turned to Edward. "So I'm not dead?" she turned back to Jinx then. "So that means you're not dead… and that means that you're alive… and you have been for the last five years you've been missing…" her shock had worn off for the moment and she felt a cold anger take over her.

"Five years!" she suddenly shrieked, glaring at the ashamed Jinx. "Five years you've been gone without a word! Not even a note! Can you imagine what that did to Renee? To _me?_" Bella, before she even realized what she was doing, found her hand making swift contact with the left side of Jinx's delicate face.

With those words – and slap – Jinx's happy demeanor disappeared, too. She rubbed her inflamed cheek and looked down at the porch, unable to look into her cousin's hard expression. "I'm sorry, Jingle Bells…" tears welled in her cat-like eyes.

"Don't _Jingle Bells _me!" Bella's face was flushing with fury, "How could you? HOW? We all took the death of Auntie Ell-"

"Don't," Jinx cut her off with a shuddering gasp, "Please don't say her name… I-I can't.."

"Bella…" Edward was twisted in concern and confusion. Bella turned to him, still angry.

"Can you wait in my room for the moment, please." It was a command and Edward nodded quickly and disappeared up the stairs and into her room. Bella was sure he was probably still listening in, though.

Bella's righteous fury dissipated when she turned back to look at her soaked and crying cousin. Her naturally gravity defying hair was limp and drenched from the rain outside and her face was streaked with tears. She was a pathetic sight, and Bella couldn't bear looking at her like this; the Jinx she remembered was full of life – always grinning insanely about something, causing mischief wherever she went.

"Come inside…" she sighed, "You're probably going to catch hypothermia out here."

Nodding, Jinx grabbed her small bag of clothes and followed her cousin into the kitchen inside. She watched mutely as Bella sat down gracelessly at the table. Dropping her luggage, Jinx did the same.

After a tense moment of silence, Bella spoke up. "You have a lot of explaining to do, Jennifer..."

Jinx winced at the use of her real name – something she hadn't heard in years. "Yeah," she chuckled humorlessly, "You have no idea."

Bella merely arched an eyebrow, and rubbed at her forehead – feeling a deep set fatigue come over her – even with the long sleep she had just had.

Swallowing heavily Jinx started to talk, starting at the beginning. Reminding herself this was her cousin, her best friend. The one person she could tell _anything_ to.

"After mom –" she choked slightly on the word, "After she died, I felt completely lost, y'know?" she looked up at Bella who nodded slightly, knowing not to interrupt. "It was like everything I knew about the world suddenly didn't make sense, and I just couldn't –" a sob escaped her throat harshly, "I couldn't handle it – I couldn't be somewhere that reminded me of her _every day_. So I ended up running – running from the pain, from the loss. I just took as much money as I could and left. I was a coward."

Jinx took a deep, shuddering breath. "I ended up on a bus to Jump City – San Francisco." Her face twisted, "That was probably the biggest mistake I could have made. But at the time it was perfect. Jump City was crawling with meta-humans, so I fit right in – but I was too young to get a job anywhere and ended up stealing to survive - just the necessities. Turns out I was _too_ good at stealing; I got noticed by a woman. This wasn't any woman – mind you – this was the Headmistress of HAEYP, a school to train kids with meta-human powers to become mercenaries." Jinx let out barking, humorless chuckle.

"I thought it was great though, I was with people my age – learning to harness my abilities. I had a warm bed to sleep in every night and three well cooked meals a day. But like everything in life – it was too good to be true. This school wasn't as nice as it seemed – no it was a school for blooming villains – no joke." Jinx rubbed at her eyes.

"Anyway, we were hired out to villains to steal things, money – equipment, but then we got a new Headmaster, Brother Blood. This guy was nothing like the Headmistress – step out of line and you ended up brainwashed to act like his own personal puppet. I had to get out of there when this happened, I didn't want to become some mindless drone for anyone, no matter how good the Hive was. So here I am – going clean – I made a deal with the police and everything. I went to Aunt Renee's place in Phoenix first, but no one was there so I was at loss for what to do for a while until I remembered Uncle Charlie lived up here – it's just a bonus you are too."

Jinx looked down at the table, suddenly nervous and unable to meet her cousin's eyes. What if she hated her for what she did? For becoming a criminal? And what about Uncle Charlie? He was chief of police here, would he hate her as well for what she did? Jinx was brought out of her panicked thoughts when she felt arms wrap securely around her in a comforting embrace – something she had missed ever since she had left.

"I can understand Jinx," Jinx felt Bella whisper into her hair, "It's was completely stupid and idiotic and don't forget unbelievably dumb…" Jinx chuckled, but Bella continued as though she hadn't. "But I can understand _why_ you did it… I just wished you had remembered Renee and I were there for you, and we _always_ will be – Charlie too."

"Yeah, well you're stuck with me now – so you better get used to it."Jinx sniffled.

Bella merely smiled softly, "I'm looking forward to it."

When the two girls pulled away from each other, Jinx's Cheshire grin was back. She never was one to stay down.

"_Sooo_…" she drawled, smiling like a maniac at her suddenly weary cousin. "Who's the dish?"

----------

Raven was annoyed. She was annoyed at Beast Boy's insistent questioning about where she was going and why. She was also annoyed at the way Starfire was bugging about her going to the mall, and most of all she was annoyed at the fact that she has hardly any decent civilian clothes to take to Forks.

But now, she is mortified.

Somehow – Raven really had no idea how it happened – she had given into to Starfire and agreed to go with the over excitable alien to the 'Mall of Shopping'. Really, Raven concluded it was because she wanted to get away from Beast Boy and is non-stop firing of nosey questions, and since she needed civilian clothes anyway she may as well go with the Tamaranian – kill two birds with one stone and all that, right?

But now she was deeply regretting the decision as she stared around the completely preppy shop. Everywhere the empath looked there were bright colors of every variety. Pink, purple, orange…

Raven would rather be burning in hell then step inside a store like this. But Starfire was in her element, humming to herself and hovering around joyfully – Raven, no matter how cold she could be – couldn't bear to make her friend unhappy, so she decided to maybe negotiate.

"Star..?" she called, wrinkling her nose at a neon yellow shirt sitting on a rack next to her. She wondered absentmindedly how Starfire didn't go blind from looking at things like this all the time. Raven herself sure as hell couldn't handle it.

"Hmm, what is it, friend Raven?" Starfire looked over from where she was rifling through some clothes.

"This really isn't," Raven hesitated and looked around the bright store, "The kind of… shop for me.." she gave Starfire an awkward grimace, "I will meet you in the food court in a couple of hours alright? I really need some civilian clothes where I'm going, and there's nothing that suits me here."

Starfire looked crestfallen but gave Raven a small, almost unnoticeable nod. As soon as she had gotten confirmation Raven had practically bolted from the shop and into something more her taste – avoiding any fans who wanted her autograph or pictures hovering around.

A few hours later found the two girls back at the tower, Raven looked exhausted but Starfire was as bubbly as ever, carrying over six bags with apparent ease.

"Wasn't the Mall of Shopping glorious, friend Raven?" she smiled widely at Raven, who gave a tired half-smirk back.

"Yeah, Star. I am just full of unbridled joy." She said flatly, rolling her eyes inconspicuously. Starfire couldn't pick up on the obvious sarcasm in her friend's voice and dropped her bags, only to pull Raven into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs.

"I am so happy you are starting to see the enjoyment of doing the things of girls! When you get back from your trip to the town of utensils maybe we would part take in the painting of our nails and do the 'girl talking' I have heard so much about!" the Tamaranian squealed excitedly, floating several feet off of the ground now.

"Sure," and with that Raven left the happy alien to her own devices and headed off to her room to pack. Soon she would need to see if Cyborg had gotten her new alias ready and enrolled her into Fork High.

Once Raven had finished packing all her bags she walked over to her large purple bed and collapsed into the ridiculously comfortable pillows. She was a hairsbreadth away from succumbing to sleep when suddenly a loud clang of metal hitting metal signaled that Cyborg was at her door.

Hovering up from her bed, Raven slowly made her way over to the door and punched in the code. The hydraulics hissed and suddenly all she could see was Cyborgs face.

"Uh, do you think you could maybe step back a little?" she said, awkwardness coloring her words.

Cyborg gave an uncomfortable cough, but stepped back blushing slightly.

"Right, uh, sorry about that…"

Raven nodded, and arched an eyebrow. Silently telling him to spit out what he came to say.

"I've got your new license here and a plane ticket to Seattle departing tomorrow morning at 11.35AM... just like you asked. I also contacted the realtor in Forks and he said if you could meet him at his office tomorrow around 1-ish that he would give you the keys to your new apartment. Um, you start at Forks High on Monday too." Cyborg gave her a grin, "You are now, to the world, Rachel Roth – an emancipated minor. Oh and I organized a surprise for you as well, it'll be at the airport. Just tell one of the clerks your name and they should take you too it."

Raven blinked and slowly took the documents from his hands. "That was quick. I only asked you last night… and a surprise as well. You are truly out doing yourself, Cyborg."

Cyborg blushed again, rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Yeah, well you know me."

"Yes, I do." she said flatly, once again looking at him with a raised violet eyebrow.

"Um, well… have a nice trip and I'll… be going now." Without another word Cyborg turned on his heal and walked down the hall towards his own room, not glancing back.

Raven shook her head at his retreating form and asked herself why she had such weird friends. She looked around her room once more and glanced at the clock which read 9.30pm. It was Friday today, and the flight to Seattle took around two and half hours tops. So that left her with tomorrow and Sunday to get settled in her new place before she started school.

Feeling prepared, Raven changed out of her cloak and leotard and into a tank top and some flannel pajama shorts. She then crawled into her bed, set the alarm to wake her up tomorrow morning and fell into a peaceful sleep with confusing dreams that consisted of pink, horned styled hair and Cheshire grins.

* * *

**End Note: **Okay, here is the second chapter up and Jinx made her appearance. Shocked at all? Haha. I hope your enjoying this!

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Forks

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoy. This will be the last update posted until I start getting some more reviews – I'll be holding them hostage until then (:

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Twilight or Teen Titan's.

* * *

Ravens woke to a feeling of heat on her face, and when she cracked open her bleary eyes she was blinded by the sunlight shining down in her eyes, through the gap of her blinds. Lifting a hand to block out the annoying rays she sat up and rubbed at her ducts, trying to rid them of the remnants of sleep.

She then gave a yawn and pulled herself out of the bed; she cracked her neck and started looking for clothes, cursing herself for not leaving some out the night before; now she had to look through her already packed bags. She usually only really wore her cloak and leotard. But today she was becoming Rachel Roth. She was sure she would get some odd looks in Forks if she walked around in her usual get up.

Chuckling slightly at the thought she pulled on a graphic purple and blue t-shirt and a black hoody. Along with that she put on some light gray skinny jeans and a pair of purple converse. She then looked herself over in the mirror. She would look like any normal teen if she didn't have indigo hair and violet eyes.

Looking into her mirror Raven studied herself; she never really took the time to worry about her looks. Well, not before Trigon anyway. When you were told everyday growing up you were destined to end the lives of millions of people you tend to forgo worrying about insignificant things like how you look; it was depressing, really.

She supposed she could be considered pretty, in an exotic way. Impossibly wide violet eyes, short cropped indigo hair along with full pouted lips. She frowned when she looked at the ruby red Chakra on her forehead. She sighed in annoyance. She had forgotten about it and she didn't really want to draw extra attention to herself, so it would have to go. It was used to better control her emotions; her powers. But with the threat of her father destroyed it wasn't really needed.

She stared at the little gem now in her hand, she almost felt like her powers had just tripled and she wondered if maybe the monks had lied to her when they told her it was only so she could center herself easier. Placing it on her dresser, she then looked back to her mirror. Raven's eyes slid down her body, and she found she wasn't displeased with it. She really wasn't as short as she appeared, it was just being around someone like Starfire who was nearly 6'2" tended to make her think she was tiny. She herself was at an impressive 5'9" and she had a generous figure, rounded hips and ample breasts - though you couldn't really tell with her attire at the moment.

Snapping herself out of her thoughts, Raven glanced over to the clock and saw that it was the usual breakfast time for the rest of the team, and it was likely that Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting over what to cook at this moment. She could imagine Starfire trying to get the boys to stop; with her hating confrontation of any sort, other than when it's with villains. And Robin was probably trying to get his own food around the whole mess. Usually Raven herself would be sitting, drinking her tea and smirking at the scene with amusement.

Raven rubbed her forehead, admitting to herself she would miss them; they were her family - no matter how dysfunctional and annoying they sometimes acted. She phased through her door and hovered down the hallway to the kitchen, enjoying the fact she could use her powers freely. Once she got to Forks, it would be unlikely she would be able to use them often, without being put in the spotlight - which was the exact opposite of what she wanted to happen.

Raven arrived in the kitchen just as the infamous meat/tofu debate was reaching it's peak.

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you, I DON'T EAT MEAT?" Beast Boy shouted, frying pan held up in the air with exasperation.

"And how many times do I have to tell you, I DO?" growled back Cybrog, brandishing his own frying pan. He waved it threateningly at the small, green changeling.

"Man, that's unfair." whined BB, "You're like, three times bigger than me."

"I know," Cybog smirked smugly, "I'm bigger then you in other area's too, you little grass stain."

"And you would know... how?" Raven drawled, looking at Cyborg with both her eyebrows raised. The half-machine looked over at her and blushed once again. Raven was almost tempted to read his emotion's to see what was going on with him, but she wouldn't invade any of her friend's privacy like that.

"Uh, well it's just logical. Look at him, he's tiny." Cyborg grinned down at the furious changeling.

"I am _not_ tiny!" Beast Boy retorted indignantly, "It's just everyone else in this tower are like giants. So you shut your mouth, _Goliath._"

Cyborg just grinned wider, "Are you finally going through puberty, BB? Cause your voice is awfully _squeaky_..."

With a mighty roar, Beast Boy transformed himself into an ape and charged at Cyborg. Raven allowed herself to chuckle at their predictability and started to make her morning tea. Once she had finished she walked over to the counter and sat down next to a tired looking Robin, who was looking over some files while eating some eggs. Raven also saw Starfire ratting through the fridge, most likely looking for ingredients for her next Tamaranian feast. She hoped it wasn't a goodbye feast for her, because getting away from the happy aliens cooking was one thing she was looking forward to.

"Morning," Robin grunted next to her, briefly looking up from his work, "Ready for Forks?"

"Yes," Raven groaned, "Unfortunately."

Robin chuckled slightly, "Can I ask why you're going there, of all places?"

Raven grimaced and gave him an apologetic look, "It's confidential, 'Family Business' left over from Trigon's fall... I'm not supposed to tell humans anything about it. But lets just say, demon's aren't the only mythological creatures out there."

Robin grimaced back, and looked down at his work. "Alright, I don't want to know."

Raven nodded, also looking down at her tea. "Yeah, me either." she mumbled inaudibly.

After breakfast, and a slightly tearful good bye; well Starfire was the only one tearful. Raven soon found herself setting on her plane, halfway to Seattle. She had her IPod earphones firmly in her ears and her hood up, from force of habit. She ignored the scolding looks she was getting from the old lady next to her and concentrated on one of the books she had brought along. Raven was near the end when she found herself nudged by the woman and told that they had arrived.

Raven gave the woman a small smile and stood up, feeling her back crack and shuddering at the feeling. She hated plane seats. She grabbed her carry-on and made her way down the aisle, taking care to keep a distance from the people around her, so not to get a sharp elbow in the side or something just as painful.

"Stupid, good for nothing airports..." she grumbled. Looking around she finally spotted her luggage coming around the carousel. Grabbing the large bag she then trudged over to a counter, where a pretty blond clerk was attending.

"Hi, i'm Kate. How can I help you today?" the girl said, her voice high and bubbly; like any good server it instantly got on Raven's nerves.

Raven put her luggage down, and looked up at her. "I'm Rachel Roth... my friend said he organized a 'surprise' for me..."

"Was your friends name 'Victor Stone' by any chance?" the blond asked, smiling. Raven nodded.

"Okay then, follow me. I'm sure you'll love it!" Kate grinned, walking out from behind the counter and towards the car park of the air port, Raven following behind.

"Yeah, I'd love it if you shut up," she grumbled, glaring at the back of the overly happy girls head.

"Here it is," the girl motioned to a dark midnight blue sports car that Raven recognized as something she had been drooling over in one of Cyborgs car magazines. A gorgeous Audi R8. It would most likely make her stand out like a sore thumb in Forks, but Raven couldn't help but fall in love with it on sight.

"I love you Cyborg," she whispered under her breath, staring mesmerized at the machine. Suddenly she felt a sharp poke in her shoulder and she looked over to the blond girl with an arched eyebrow. The girl; Kate was holding a key chain with two silver keys on it in her hand - probably the thing she poked her with. Raven was too happy with her 'surprise' to muster up a glare for the girl and merely held out her hand to take the keys.

Handing the keys over, the girl winked. "I hope you had a great trip with Seattle Airlines!" and with those parting words the girl was gone and Raven was left with her luggage and a brand new car.

"Forks is looking just a little bit brighter," she grinned at her reflection and unlocked the car. Throwing her luggage in the back, she then got in the front and turned it on, reveling in the rolling purr it made as she revved it. Changing it from neutral to reverse she backed out of the car park and then set out for the hour long drive to Forks. Checking the time she estimated she would arrive in Forks roughly around one o'clock. She would just have to pick up her keys from the Realtor and then maybe do some grocery shopping.

**----- Saturday – 3:00pm**

Jinx was bored. Sitting in her new room she looked around with interest, wondering if there was anything interesting to do in this tiny, rainy little town. She didn't really want to go and see what Bella was doing, because she was pretty sure her boyfriend was in her room with her and Jinx would rather not be scarred for life.

Bouncing her leg absentmindedly Jinx started to count the number of different shades of pain there was on the walls. Obviously, her Aunt Renee's handiwork - she was the only other person in the family like Jinx herself that had a tendency to leave things half done.

Groaning, Jinx finally stood up - to hell with being scarred for life. She was bored, and she was going to bug her cousin until she helped her find something to keep her mind occupied - she was almost tempted to sneak out and steal something just for the heck of it, but it would defeat the purpose of going clean. Plus, she was sure it would be almost _too_ easy in this town to get away with theft, no offense to her Uncle Charlie.

"Bella," she shouted from outside her cousins door, "You and your boyfriend both better be decent because I'm coming in on three. One," she called, "Two," she turned the knob, "Three." she burst through the door, rolling on the ground army style. Only too look up and see Bella's amused face looking down at her from her bed. Jinx looked around and sighed with relief. No boyfriend.

"Whew, lucky," Jinx giggled, still sitting on the floor. "I was worried I would walk on you doing the nasty or something…"

"Jinx!" Bella hissed, blushing furiously. Jinx looked up at her with the most innocent face she could manage.

"What? You haven't seriously not done it with him have you?" Jinx's eyes widened and she grinned at her cousin mischievously. "Oh, little Bellie is still a virgin!"

Bella who was almost purple now grabbed a pillow and started beating Jinx with it furiously while they both giggled.

"And you aren't?" Bella finally panted, after they had both stopped giggling.

"Of course I'm a virgin!" Jinx cried in mock offense, "But I'm not the one with the gorgeous boyfriend. Well, not that would matter for me..."

"What do you mean?" Bella tilted her head curiously, now sitting Indian style on her bed. Jinx sat opposite her in the same position.

"I'm into girls." Jinx replied with no amount of shame. Bella gaped at her for a moment before composing herself and blushing.

"Really?" she asked curiously, finally over her shock. Jinx gave her a Cheshire grin.

"Really, really." she quoted Donkey from Shrek – still grinning madly.

Bella leaned forward, whispering, "What's it like? To like girls, I mean."

Jinx burst out laughing, clutching her stomach and rolling around on the bed gasping, "Ba-ha…" she laughed, "I can't," gasp, "Believe," gasped, "You asked that!"

Bella hit her once more with the pillow, "Shut up! I'm curious, so sue me."

Jinx, who was finally over her laughing fit tried to keep a straight face while answering. "Well, it's the same as being attracted to guys, except obviously I'm attracted to girls. Simple as that."

"Hmm, interesting..." Bella mused, smiling slightly.

"Why?" Jinx grinned, "You thinking of turning gay now?"

"No!" Bella burst out, blushing furiously once again, "Jesus, you really haven't changed a bit."

"Nope," Jinx chirped cheerfully, "Neither have you though, still the same old blushing Bella. Hmm, so Jingle Bells, what's the story behind 'Edward'?" Jinx gave a breathy sigh on his name, trying to imitate Bella when she spoke about him.

Bella blushed once again, "I do not say his name like that." she growled, scowling.

Jinx laughed, "You do, seriously. 'Oh Edward!'," she teased.

"Shut up. Well, we met when I moved here, at first it was rocky and we sort of took turns ignoring each other, and then he saved me from these guys in Port Angeles and we started dating after that." Bella swallowed before she said the next part, "We broke up a few months ago, when his family had to move away, but he came back maybe a day before you got here. I'm sure you heard Charlie yelling at me about going away for a few days without telling him anything... I was in Italy, because of some huge miss-communication between his sister and him... but everything's good now, and his family is moving back."

Jinx could tell she was holding something back, but she didn't ask.

"Duude..." she drawled, "Sound's really romantic."

Bella's face was unreadable for a moment before she laughed lightly, like there was some inside joke Jinx wasn't privy too. "Yeah, it kind of does, huh..."

Suddenly Bella's phone started ringing and vibrating on her dresser, she got up and went over too it. Flipping it open, Jinx watched as her cousin's eyebrows raised as she read a message.

Closing the cell phone, Bella looked over at Jinx. "Seems you're not the only new student starting on Monday," Bella chuckled. "That was Jessica Stanley. I suggest you don't get to friendly with her; school gossip girl. Its crazy." suddenly another unreadable look was on Bella's face. "Uh, could you wait a moment; I've got to call someone."

Bella walked out of the room and into the hall, shutting the door behind her. Jinx fought with her curious nature not to go and put her ear to the door. If she wanted to be trusted, she would have to give trust in return. It was such a foreign thing for her; to trust. For years she had that trust was useless, it had been take what you can, trusting would get you nowhere.

But to go clean successfully she would have to trust, to start fresh, to have a future she would just have to allow Bella to have her secrets.

A few minutes later and Bella walked back into the room, a drawn; worried look on her face.

Jinx felt a feeling of concern wash over her. "Hey, you okay?"

Bella sat down on the bed heavily again, brining a hand to her forehead she nodded. "Yeah, nothing you need to worry about."

Jinx was worried, but she didn't push. She decided to maybe take Bella's mind of whatever was bothering her.

"You want to go cook dinner or something? Uncle Charlie should be back from work soon, right?" she stood up and walked over to the door, leaning against the frame.

Bella stood up as well, nodding. "Sure,"

Jinx then remembered something, "Actually, can you drive me down to the general store here? I just need to pick up a few things, and I'll pay – I just need a ride."

Bella grabbed a jacket from her closet. "Yeah no problem, I should get some steak as well – all that's in the fridge is Harry Clearwater's homemade fish-fry and personally I think if I even look at another plate of fish-fry again I will throw up."

Jinx wrinkled her nose at the image; she then bounced gracefully down the stairs. Doing a front flip two steps from the ground and landing lightly on her feet, just to show off. Bella followed cautiously behind her, scowling.

"Why am I cursed with the clumsy genes?" she whined. Jinx looked back at her and shrugged.

"I'm not really a normal human, half-cat remember?" Jinx responded, holding the front door open for her cousin.

"Yeah I guess. But I'm practically handicapped –WOAH!–" Bella tripped on thin air and only avoided having her face meet front porch because Jinx had quickly grabbed her by the upper arm.

"Yeah," Jinx giggled, "You can say that again, and I thought I was the one with the bad luck."

"Shut up," Bella said sulkily, opening her trucks door with a screech.

Jinx wrinkled her nose again, eying the rust bucket with distaste. "Nice ride."

Bella shot her a glare. "Don't you dare start! Everyone picks on the Beast. She is just misunderstood."

Jinx gave her a look of disbelief, "Are you blind, or stupid? This thing is an accident waiting to happen."

Bella huffed indignantly, "Well I don't see you with anything better."

Jinx gave in, "Touché."

A small while later had them parked in front of the local Safeway. Jinx jumped out of the truck and looked around with curiosity, only to have her jaw drop.

"Now _that_ is a car." She pointed to a sleek dark blue sports car parked not far away.

"Wow, I wonder who's that is. The only people in this town that could actually afford something like that are the Cullen's and I'm pretty sure they haven't bought any new cars lately." Bella stated, looking around to see if the possible owner was anywhere in sight.

"Didn't you say there was another new kid? It could be theirs." Jinx pointed out, now walking towards the automatic sliding doors of the Safeway, Bella walking beside her.

Once they were inside Jinx turned to Bella. "I'll meet you back at the car. If we split up we'll get everything quicker."

Bella agreed. "'Kay."

Jinx nodded and headed off to look for the herbal tea section - ignoring the curious looks from all the locals and grabbing a trolley on her way. Something with bright packaging had just caught her eye and she wasn't paying attention to where she was going – soon enough she found herself colliding with someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, here let me help you," she apologized hurriedly to the girl wearing a black hoody that she had knocked over, holding a hand out to help her up.

"I'm fine." spoke a monotonic voice that made Jinx instantly freeze. Her heart started beating furiously and she felt her fight or flight instincts kicking in. She had to forcefully remind herself that she was clean now, and that Raven couldn't take her in.

Her thoughts started whirling as she watched the teen superhero get up, not looking up at her. She dreaded the moment their eyes would meet, and she tried to work out why in the world Raven would be in Forks of all places. All of her arrest warrants had been lifted, so it wouldn't be for her – but then why?

"Jinx!?" Raven had finally looked up and was shocked to see the ex-thief standing in front of her. In Forks of all places.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"What am _I _doing here?" Jinx asked shrilly, now gripping her shopping trolley tightly enough to make her knuckles to turn white. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Raven hesitated for a moment before she spoke, her voice slipping back into her normal pitch. "I'm going to high school, what else?" she said in a dry tone.

"But why _here_?Why not just some school in Jump?" Jinx questioned unhappily, annoyed that she couldn't just leave her old life behind. God, why the hell is _Raven_ in _Forks?_ It didn't make any sense!

"Paparazzi." Was Raven's vague response, "And if you don't mind, you standing in front of the tea I want."

Jinx moved out of the way, but wasn't giving up on her interrogation that easily. "Paparazzi? Fork's is so tiny you'll practically be treated like a celebrity anyway. I leave to get clean and then my old life fucking follows me! What did I do to deserve this?"

"Pity party much?" Raven replied snidely, not looking at her. "How about this, I'll stay out of your way and you stay out of mine - past history forgotten, agreed?"

Jinx snapped her mouth shut and nodded mutely.

"Good," Raven sighed, "Now, if we do talk to each other again, my name is Rachel Roth."

Jinx nodded again, "And I'm Jennifer Diaz."

"Alright, I'll… see you around Jennifer."

Before Raven could walk away Jinx called out, "Hey, is that your car out there? The blue one?"

Raven turned, frowning at her. "Yes." her violet eyes narrowed, "And no, you can't steal it."

Jinx's face fell in mock sadness, "Not even for old time's sake?"

"No," Raven growled, stalking down the aisle - ignoring the ex-thief giggling in her wake.

* * *

**End Note: **Okay there's chapter 3! And to answer your questions on why I chose to make it a Twilight/Teen Titan's Xover all I can say is that it's because I was hit with inspiration for this fic while watching the New Moon DVD the other day.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Flash Backs

**Authors Note:** I never have much to put here, so… Yeah, read on! Also – I was listening to 'Just say so – by Brian McFadden ft. Kevin Rudolf' and 'Which to bury, us or the hatchet – by Relient K' through this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Teen Titan's or Twilight.

**

* * *

**"You sure you don't want to come with? They are all looking forward to officially meeting you." Bella practically pleaded; her eyes were wide and her bottom lip was on the verge of pouting.

Jinx flashed her cousin an apologetic look, "Nah, Bells. I just want to get acquainted with the forest and stuff around here. It's my cat side… It makes me antsy if I don't." it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth either; she _did_ get antsy if she didn't thoroughly check out new places she moved to, but that could have waited at least a few more weeks. But she didn't want to go to the Cullen's – something about them made her hackles rise, literally – like she was in presence of a dangerous predator.

Bella looked down heartened but let it drop, "Well, if you're sure…"

Jinx nodded firmly, "Yep. I'll see you when you get back though – so don't worry about me okay?"

"Sure, sure." Bella mumbled, "I'll be back in a few hours. Don't get into _too_ much trouble, please?"

Jinx rolled her eyes, but gave her cousin a grin. "I'm making no promises."

Bella grinned back, but then glanced down at her watch. "Oh, shit. I'm late. I've really got to go." Grabbing her keys Bella jogged out of the door, barely catching herself as she tripped. Jinx giggled at her cousin's terminal gracelessness, but quickly set off to her room. Bella had lent her some old hiking gear – they were roughly the same size, so there was no point in wasting money.

Once Jinx had changed into some jeans, a Parker and some sturdy hiking boots, she began to put together a back pack full of supplies in case she managed to get herself lost. Soon enough she found herself walking at a steady pace through the dense thicket surrounding the Swan residence.

She couldn't help but marvel at the beautiful flora in the area; it truly was a sight to behold. Jinx had spent most of her life in Arizona and then Jump City – so she had limited experience with the great outdoors.

Jinx had just fought her way through a particularly clingy bush when she heard chanting coming from somewhere off to the left. Making her footsteps silent like any half-decent thief would she then proceeded to sneak to where the sound was coming from. She had to swallow her gasp of surprise when she saw Raven hovering several feet above the ground next to a running stream; chanting her usual mantra.

"Arazath Metrion Zinthos…" was the melodic combination of words. Jinx; herself an amateur witch – could feel the magic those words contained. Still silent, she then started scaling a nearby tree; then settling in to watch the pretty superhero do her meditation. Jinx had never actually seen the half-demon without her hood up and was pleasantly surprised to see how beautiful the girl was.

Only around two minutes had past when Jinx felt the tree branch give way from beneath her; sending the startled ex-thief hurtling to the ground.

"AHH!" she shrieked, before her feline nature kicked in and she miraculously landed on her feet.

"So the saying is true then," Raven said, looking over at Jinx from where she was still hovering, "Cat's _do_ always land on their feet. Pity," she sighed, as though the fact Jinx caught herself was something to mourn. "It would have been far more amusing to see you sprawled on the ground."

"Hmpf," Jinx grunted, straightening out her clothes; while trying to keep some semblance of pride.

"So you were the one to make it snap?"

Raven smirked, "Yes, serves you right for spying, though."

Jinx spluttered, a soft blush rising to her cheeks. "I wasn't _spying..._"

"Oh?" Raven raised a skeptical eyebrow, "And what would you call it then?"

She thought for a moment, "Observing!" she finally provided, smiling smugly.

Raven sneered at her, "I'm not some insect to be observed." She snapped, glowering.

Jinx smirked, "No, not an insect – a bird more like it."

Rolling her eyes, Raven posed a question. "What are you doing wandering the forest? Trying to get lost?"

Jinx gave her a scowl from where she was leaning casually against a tree. "No, I just didn't want to go with my cousin to her boyfriend's house. His family gives me the creeps. Plus, my cat nature naturally makes me want to explore my surroundings. You're the most likely to get lost out of the two of us."

Raven had her eyes closed once again, and didn't open them when she replied. "No, I can just use my 'scary blackness' to get back to my apartment, no chance of me ever getting lost."

Jinx blushed again, 'scary blackness' sounded so silly now. "Shut up, it is scary _and_ black – you make it sound so childish."

Raven, against her better judgment allowed a chuckle to escape. "That's because it _is_ childish. Who says something like that anyway?"

"I do," Jinx retorted defensively, "It's not childish; I just don't dress things up."

Raven blinked her eyes open and stared at Jinx intensely. It made the fuchsia-haired teenager almost uncomfortable, but underneath that she felt a draw to Raven's unusual violet eyes – well she felt a draw to _Raven_ – all of her. She always had, actually – even when they were enemies. Raven was an enigma, mysterious – and curiosity had always been a very strong trait in Jinx.

"You have always been rather unique," and her intense, violet gaze was once again hidden behind soft lavender eyelids.

Jinx found herself blushing once again at what she assumed was a compliment, "Um," she looked at her feet, even though Raven wasn't looking at her anymore. "Thanks."

Jinx could almost _feel_ the superhero's smirk. "You're welcome."

The fuchsia-haired witch couldn't stop the next words that rushed from her mouth, "You look really pretty." She choked slightly when she realized what she had said, "I mean, without your hood up to hide your face and everything." She was blushing furiously and couldn't meet the other girl's eyes.

Raven was looking at again now, a faint blush running across her cheek bones as well. "Uh… You do too, I mean –" she stumbled slightly, for once not knowing how to phrase her words, "I mean – you were always pretty and everything but – um.."

Jinx gave a small giggle at the way the usually composed and stoic Titan was stumbling over her words, _blushing _and all. She could hardly believe what was happening was real.

"I get what you mean," she looked up to meet Raven's eyes, "It's strange to see that you're actually able to get nervous and awkward as well – like any other teenager."

Raven's expression turned abruptly cold, "I _can_ feel you know." she scowled; now not looking at Jinx. "I'm not made of stone. I am a teenager; everyone seems unable to comprehend that."

Jinx hastened to try and salvage their comfortable conversation again. "No, I didn't mean it that way. I just meant you're usually so calm and composed. To see you blushing and stuttering is just so out of the norm for you, well…" Jinx grimaced, "Well, what I've been privileged to see of you anyway. It's," Jinx paused another blush rising, "Cute."

There was silence for a few long moments before Raven once again spoke.

"Kid Flash misses you," she stared at a suddenly uncomfortable Jinx. "He's – " she hesitated, "He's been depressed, ever since you left. He hardly uses his powers anymore…"

Jinx swallowed and felt tears suddenly welling up in her eyes, "I couldn't be what he wanted me to be," her voice was gritty from emotion. "I do love him," she explained, looking at Raven with pitiful eyes, "Just not in the same way as he loved me."

"Why?" Raven asked, now standing in front of Jinx – her hand reaching out towards her cheek, before she pulled it away, to hang limply at her side.

"I – " she couldn't say it, "I've got to go." She looked up at Raven briefly, the tears spilling over. "I'll see you Monday."

Without waiting Jinx took off doubling back the way she came. Tears were blurring her vision and she could hear Raven calling her name from back at the stream. She couldn't tell her she was gay – she couldn't risk their already rocky – quasi friendship on the fact that _maybe_ Raven wouldn't be prejudice towards her.

She slammed to door shut as she stumbled without her usual grace through it. She dropped her back packed and allowed the tears and sobs to rip through her chest as she relived her parting words to Kid Flash – as she thought back to his heartbroken expression – his hopeless eyes. She had felt like the worst kind of monster that day – she still did.

"_I'll do anything, Jinx." He had pleaded, his brilliant blue eyes filled with tears, "Just – " his voice broke, as did his heart. "Please don't leave me…" _

"I'm sorry," she sobbed to the empty room, falling to her knees and hugging herself desperately, "I am so sorry…"

"Jinx?" called Bella's worried voice, as she walked into the foyer, "Shit! Jinx are you okay?" she rushed over to her hysterical cousin.

"Me?" she laughed; sounding half insane, "I'm fine." She chuckled hoarsely, "It's the people around me that have to watch out – or they'll end up heartbroken and bleeding and I'll just run away – run away like I always do when things get tough. Like the fucking _coward_ I am."

"Jinx… you're not making sense," Bella said gently pulling her up from the ground and taking her into the lounge room. "Whatever you upset about I'm sure it's not that bad."

"No it's not – not for me anyway." Her face twisted into a snarl of self-loathing, "I don't even deserve to cry about it. Who am I to be upset when I cause someone who loves me so much pain? Who am I to get comfort from you, or anyone?" she ripped herself away from Bella's embrace, "I make myself sick." She spat.

Jinx ran from her cousin and up the stairs, slamming her door behind her. She was panting as her eyes darted around the room, finally stopping to rest on her sketch pad. She walked over to it, picking it up she flicked through it until she stopped on a drawing of Kid Flash; it was one where he was holding a thorn less rose – signifying love at first sight; his hopeful face and handsome smile only increased her disgust at herself. She ripped the drawing harshly from the pad and then tore it into tiny pieces. Tears running silently down her cheeks all the while.

-------

Raven felt completely helpless as she watched Jinx run from her. She ran after her; calling her name for a while, but it was like the witch had disappeared from thin air. Resigning herself to fact that she wasn't going to catch up with her, Raven enveloped herself with her black energy and soon was standing in the middle of her apartment.

"God you're an idiot," she cursed herself out loud, uncaring that she seemed like a crazy person; talking to herself. "You had a perfect, lighthearted conversation and you turn it into something else and go make her cry! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

She hit her head lightly against the dry wall, almost willing tears to spring to her eyes. But she knew they wouldn't; it was very rare that she would cry, and she could count on one hand how many times she had in the course of her lifetime.

Raven walked into her kitchen and flicked on the kettle, grabbing a cup from her cupboard and some tea she sat down and waited for the water to boil; desperate to calm herself down. She then wondered why seeing the ex-thief in tears made her feel so; so horrible? What was it about the girl that made her actually care?

She shook her head in bewilderment, like with her crying – there were very few people she actually gave a damn about, and Jinx was just added to that list; believe it or not. Raven poured her tea and stared into the inky depths as she sat contemplating.

The biggest question she was asking herself was; what was Jinx to her now?

------

Raven stepped slowly out of her car, ignoring all the stares she was receiving from the majority of the populace. She looked around briefly, hoping to get a glimpse of fuchsia hair and pale skin. She found herself feeling disappointed when she didn't; immediately repressing the emotion she strolled towards what she assumed was the administration office.

When she walked through the doors though, she almost let a smile cross her face when she caught sight of Jinx; who seemed to be in better spirits today – grinning at the plump red-headed receptionist.

Raven walked up to the counter, shooting a brief, tiny smile at Jinx; who smiled back with her trademark Cheshire grin.

"Hey…" she paused, "Rachel."

Raven's eyes flickered to hers, and she smirked. "Jennifer."

Jinx's smiled widened, white teeth gleaming. "Call me Jen, Rae."

Raven clenched her teeth to keep her smile from widening, too. "It's Rachel."

"Whatever you say, Rae." With a wink, Jinx danced from the office with her fluid grace.

Turning back to the receptionist, Ravens tone became emotionless once again; and she didn't bother to analyze why it wasn't for Jinx.

"Hello," she smiled blandly; politely. "I'm Rachel Roth."

"Oh! The other new girl. Two all in the same week!" the woman; Mrs. Cope said with obvious surprise. Raven fought back the urge to make a sarcastic remark.

"Yes," her smile was more forced. "May I have my schedule? And a map, please?"

The woman's eyes widened, and she clumsily rummaged through a stack of papers. A few moments later she rolled her office chair back over to Raven and handed the documents to her sloppily.

"There you go, dear." Her smile was warm, like that of a grandmother. "I hope you have a lovely day."

Raven nodded back, "You too."

Walking out of the office doors she was surprised to see Jinx waiting for her.

"Hey," Jinx said, just before she snatched Raven's schedule out of her hands.

Raven glared at her, "Some common courtesy _would_ be nice. You could have asked."

Jinx licked her bottom lip and gave Raven a sly smirk when she noticed her eyes dart down to her them at the action. "I'm an ex-thief, remember? I guess old habits die hard."

Raven chuckled dryly, her eyes moving from Jinx's lips. "Obviously. Have we got any classes together?"

"Three or four depending if you count homeroom as a class," Jinx handed the piece of paper back, counting the classes off her fingers, "AP English, Gym and Art."

Raven covered her mouth with her hand and faked a yawn to hide her smile. "I'm not going to be able to get rid of you, am I? What happened to staying out of each others way?" she teased; eyes unknowingly showing that it wasn't such a bad thing.

Jinx's smile was positively mischievous and she shook her head vehemently. "No way! I found out I actually like your biting sarcasm and dry wit."

Raven's eyes fell to her feet. "Good." She whispered to herself.

Jinx was facing away, and her smile was unimaginably soft on her sharp features. She had heard what Raven whispered to herself. Turning back around, she grabbed the teen superhero's hand and dragged her across the car park to where Bella and her boyfriend were, his sister; Alice was there too.

"Come on," Jinx said; excited. "I want you to meet my cousin."

Raven looked at her in surprise, "You have a cousin? I mean," she scowled at how stupid she was sounding – Jinx had said something about her cousin yesterday. "Cool."

Jinx giggled and rolled her eyes at the Titan, "Smooth, Rae."

To Raven's horror she felt heat rush to her cheeks. She didn't answer back as she fought down the blush. She looked up when she felt herself walk into Jinx's back.

"Ow," she rubbed her shoulder. "You could have warned me you were stopping Jinx. I'm going to have a brui-"

"Who's this, Jinx?" Raven heard a familiar voice, and her head snapped up. Her heart felt like it had fallen into her stomach and her usually stoic face blanched. Jinx's cousin was _Bella? _The _vampire_ Bella? Did Jinx know? Then Raven remembered her saying something yesterday in the woods about how she got the creeps around her cousin's boyfriend's family – but that didn't confirm anything.

She suddenly found herself agreeing with whoever came up with the seeing that it really is a _small world. _

She gave a halfhearted smile to Bella. "I'm Ra-" her eyes flickered to the vampire holding the brunette. "-chel."

"Hi Rachel," Bella held out her hand to shake. Raven took it. "I'm Bella Swan, Jen's cousin. May I ask how you know her?"

Raven bit her tongue behind her smile. "We were friends, back in Jump." She assumed Jinx hadn't lied to her about her life before Forks. "We went to the same," she coughed, "School."

She shot a discreet wink to Jinx, and just as she suspected – Bella's face flooded with understanding.

"Oh, well that's good then." The brunette offered awkwardly, then gesturing to Edward and Alice she introduced them. "This is my boyfriend, Edward Cullen and his sister Alice."

"Nice to meet you." She ignored the penetrating looks Edward was shooting her. Obviously he was unable to bypass her mental shields into her mind. She hoped that he didn't make the connection between her and her appearance at Volterra – she was almost positive that he and Alice didn't give her a second thought that day, too worried about the outcome of the meeting.

"So what-" Bella was cut off by the morning bell ringing shrilly. With an annoyed huff she spoke again, "Are you going to be sitting with us today?" she directed the question at Raven.

Raven grimaced at being so close to them when she was meant to be observing, it would really be giving a new meaning to 'hiding in plain sight'. But she sucked it up and gave Bella another small smile.

"Sure."

"Okay, you've got homeroom with me, Rae – let's go." Jinx started dragging her away, throwing goodbyes over her shoulder at Bella and the Cullen's. Raven did the same.

Once they got to their lockers, which where ironically next to each other right near the end, Jinx gave a shudder. "God, that family seriously send shivers up my spine. I don't know what it is about them, but it's definitely not normal." Well that answered Raven's question. Jinx obviously didn't know.

"Hmm, yeah." Raven agreed, "I wonder why he was staring at me like that though? I almost thought he would burn a hole through my skull." She shuddered like Jinx did for effect; she already knew exactly what he was trying to do.

Jinx looked contemplative for a moment and then she shook her head. "I don't know. But there is definitely something up with that family."

Raven pushed herself off from where she was leaning against her locker, "Let's go. We don't want to be late on our first day now do we? First impressions and everything."

Suddenly Jinx's passive face lit up with a mischievous grin again. "Hmm? Well let's go make a lasting impression shall we?"

Before Raven had a chance to protest, Jinx had linked her arm with hers and was once again dragging her along. Once they reached their homeroom, they saw that they were in fact last to arrive. Jinx unlinked her arm from Raven's and rubbed her hands together sinisterly.

"What should I do?" Jinx mused to herself; turning to Raven she posed a question. "Back flip into the room?"

Raven shook her head 'no' furiously, "Jinx I really think – "

But Jinx cut her off with another question, "Or should it be a front flip? Nah a back flip is cooler…"

Nodding to herself Jinx turned back to the door and before Raven could even attempt to stop her Jinx had threw it open and _back flipped_ into the room. Raven ran a hand down her face, but couldn't stop a large, amused smile to spread across her face.

Walking in after the quirky witch she glanced around briefly and chuckled slightly at the completely stunned looks on her fellow student's faces along with the teacher's livid one.

"Young lady, what do you think you're –" the teacher stood up from behind her desk angrily, but before she could finish her seething, Jinx was speaking.

"Hi," she chirped to the class. "I'm Jennifer Diaz; but call me Jen." She gave them all a serious look; suggesting that it would be a bad idea not to comply with her wishes. "I'm Bella Swan's cousin, and the girl standing next to me is Rachel Roth. Don't mind her if she ignores you – she does it to everyone. We are both from Jump City; more commonly known as San Francisco."

Raven merely smiled and gave everyone a wave. "What she said."

Without waiting for the teacher to tell them to go to their seats Jinx pulled Raven towards two empty desks close to the back; while whispering quietly in her ear.

"I've never been one for authority figures." Raven shivered when Jinx's hot breath hit her ear and whispered back; just as conspiratorially. "I know."

* * *

**End Note:** Haha, I love the ending; personally. I know I said I would be holding my updates hostage, but I couldn't do it lol. Hope you enjoyed it.

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Statuesque

**Authors Note: **I'm too lazy to find a beta, so try and give me a bit of slack on various grammar mistakes (: haha. Here is Chapter 5! And, for those who haven't read Twilight; there is a view major event's from the book - but you should be able to keep up, because this is mainly centered on Raven and Jinx - I just wanted it to be in the Twilight universe.

Man, I don't even know where I am going with this haha. Should be fun, don't ya think? Read on!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing!

* * *

Two weeks later, both Raven and Jinx found themselves making their way to Forks High's surprisingly large cafeteria. The last few classes had passed rather quickly, Raven ignoring those who had gathered the courage to approach her over the course of the last few weeks. Jinx had been discreetly causing mischief with her powers to amuse herself while waiting for the time to pass.

"I can't believe I gave up a life of crime for this!" Jinx groaned, as though dearly regretting the decision to stay on the straight and narrow. "I mean, half the teachers here already hate me – even though they haven't had me for even a month – and then there's the girls here," she scowled, "They give a new meaning to the word 'Bitch'. I officially _hate_ high school."

"You, along with every other high school student in the world." Raven remarked, smirking. She had spent a lot of her time in classes pondering over her and Jinx's sudden friendship lately - she was concerned with how after one chat (that ended with Jinx's in tears) they had managed to forged themselves a close bond akin to something like 'best friends'. It was _laughable,_ to say the least. Jinx and Raven best friends, oh if only Robin could see her now – she could picture clearly the tantrum he would throw about it.

And plus, hadn't they agreed the day they discovered each other to stay out of each other's way?

"Strange," Raven muttered out loud, without realizing. Jinx turned to her with a piqued eyebrow.

"What's strange?"

Raven, blinked her eyes in surprise at the fact she had spoken her thoughts out loud, but decided to answer the question - maybe Jinx would be able to help solve the mystery.

"Don't you think it's unusual?" Raven said slowly, shaking her head in a sort of incredulous confusion. "That we are suddenly acting like best friends? Heck, our second real conversation ended up with you running away in tears. How the hell did we manage to get here?"

Jinx opened her mouth for a moment before snapping it shut. She tapped her bottom lip with her forefinger for a moment of contemplation before answering; her words deliberate. "I think," she paused, "I think it's because we are both ties to our old life – back in Jump. That maybe subconsciously we are trying to hold on to and nurture that little thread leading back to our pasts."

Raven mulled the fuchsia haired witch's words over for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Yeah I think I see where you're coming from."

"Plus," Jinx smirked with mock-arrogance. "It just goes to prove how no one, not even the Almighty Rav – " she stopped, cutting herself off; still not used to Ravens name change. "_Rachel_, can resist my dazzling personality."

Raven gave an almost embarrassingly loud snort of amusement, "Oh, yeah," she drawled sarcastically, "You are just too cool."

Jinx ignored her sarcasm, "What did you expect though," Jinx grinned a beautiful smile, "I'm not just a pretty face. I have a brain as well. Perfect package!"

Raven let out a low chuckle, "Well, that's partly true, I guess. The pretty part I mean – the rest I'm not so sure about."

Jinx once again ignored the real intent in the words to get a jab at the enigmatic superhero.

"So you agree that I'm pretty? Didn't know you swung that way Rae." Jinx almost wanted to take the comment back - she was playing a dangerous game with her words, and the outcome could be either good, or completely horrible.

Raven's response was a lot of blushing and stuttering, until she finally forced out, "Yeah. I-uh do, actually." abashed, she lowered her eyes to the ground, her hands subconsciously moving to where her cowl would normally be, only to find thin air. She immediately shoved them into her pockets.

They had reached the cafeteria's doors, and Jinx still had a look of astonishment smeared across her face as she stared at Raven. Internally her mind was running wild – she hadn't expected the girl to actually say she was gay – she had been hoping to be able to take whatever Raven's response to her teasing words was and maybe find out if the superhero was against same sex relationships. Raven admitting she was gay was something she was unprepared for, because she had reasoned she didn't want to give herself to much false hope – in case it turned out to be a major disappointment, like everything else in her life thus far.

"Wow," she breathed looking at Raven as though she was the second coming of Jesus. "You not joking are you? Because that would be totally – "

_Sick_. The word flashed through Raven's mind before Jinx had actually spoken it – when in reality it wasn't actually what the fuchsia haired girl had been planning to say.

Raven interrupted her; harshly, "No. I don't joke." she then yanked the cafeteria doors open and stalked into the large area filled with hungry teens. Not waiting for Jinx – who was standing with her mouth agape staring at the superhero's seemingly furious retreating from.

She had even stumbled – a _very_ rare occurrence for the graceful feline - as she chased after Raven. Jinx ignored all the gossip hungry stares that studied both Raven's and her own movements, watching them with unveiled interest as the scene played out.

"Raven," she gasped, grabbing the other girl's wrist before she could get outside. "Wait, will you? I didn't mean it however you think I did."

Raven yanked her arm away violently to glare at the surprised witch. "Really? That's not how it sounded." she spat, venom lacing her every word. Jinx grabbed her wrist again, stopping her.

"Whatever you thought I was going to say I wasn't." Jinx growled back, finding herself experiencing her own anger at the situation.

"Let go." Raven seethed, her eyes flashing white for a brief moment. Jinx shook her head from side to side in refusal, her own eyes on the verge of glowing pink.

"Why? So you can just run away? I've done enough of that for the both of us in my life time."

"Let me go, _now._" Raven snarled, baring her teeth threateningly. "Or you will really see me _angry_."

Jinx hissed back, her elongated canines showing as she did so. "No, you _will_ listen to me."

"Why?" Raven growled; low and dangerous. "So you can tell me how _sick_ I am?"

Jinx looked stunned for a moment, her face turned soft for a moment, before hardening once again. "Do you really think me to be so close minded? To say something like that?"

Raven looked like she had just swallowed a mouth full of Starfire's home world cooking; her face twisting in a mix of confusion and slight shame. "I don't know enough about you to make an informed opinion." her voice was once again the cold monotone it was before they had started their unusual relationship. Back to how it was when Raven was the superhero and Jinx the villain; the walls of indestructible stone back in place.

Jinx's mouth felt like a Sahara and she felt her anger fade away; her head bowed and she took a slight step back. "Yeah, I guess you're right." she suppressed the tears; her heart feeling like it was being twisted and contorted in her chest. "One thing though," she said, looking up to stare unflinchingly into Raven's emotionless eyes. "I'm gay too."

A flicker; a brief, almost unnoticeable flash of emotion entered Raven's hard eyes. Had Jinx blinked she would have missed it completely. The silence that had befallen the cafeteria was deafening. All Jinx could hear was her slightly harsh breathing and the throbbing of her pain-filled heart.

Taking another step back, Jinx ignored the various worried looks she was receiving from her cousin and then brushed past Raven. Once she was outside she pressed her palm to where she assumed her heart to be and let out a shuddering sigh. A few stray tears leaked out of her cat-like eyes, but she didn't allow herself to submit to the sobs begging to burst forth from her chest. Leaning against the wall she wondered if maybe trying to become friends with the superhero was even worth it? All it seemed to end up in was tears and hurt.

Raven kept up her walls up the rest of the day. She ignored the teachers that called on her, and didn't dare move her eyes to Jinx in Gym. Once she got home, she found herself standing in front of her bathroom mirror. She stared into her dull, unfeeling violet eyes. She felt like she was going to scream, but outwardly she looked like stone, her face unchanging and her eyes still and cold.

She wished for the millionth time since her completely ridiculous fight with Jinx that she could go take back her hurtful words, but her pride, and her insecurity wouldn't let her.

Her eyes filled with a roaring fire and her hand flew forward; a blur of gray, smashing into the mirror. She watched her reflection shatter, utterly and completely. The fire in her eyes than died and she stood staring at her bloody fist, her face just as blank as it had been moments ago. Striding out of the room with the pieces following her in the air, she then dumped them into the trashcan in her kitchen.

The phone rang harshly against the silence of her apartment, but she didn't jump in surprise; not even the bat of an eyelash. Walking calmly to where her cordless was in its cradle she picked up the phone.

"...What?" she answered dully, staring at the dry wall.

"Hey," Robin's clear, calm voice came from the speaker. "How is high school going for you?"

She knew instinctively that he was grinning on the other side of the line. She also had a feeling she was on speaker phone. She kept her answer monosyllabic.

"Fine."

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. She silently reflected that she had been causing everyone a lot of pain lately. Suddenly a voice started whispering in her mind.

**_Yes, _**it hissed, a demonic rasp. **_Hurt them. Hurt them all before they hurt you. Pride is the only thing you have left. Strip them of theirs, destroy it. Rip their pathetic flesh from their bones. Crush them like the insignificant mortal beings they are. _**

"Is there anything life threatening emergencies back at Jump?" she questioned stonily, eyes half-hooded with a look of disinterest.

"Um, no. I-we just wanted to check – " she cut him off, rudely.

"Don't call me until there is." She paused a moment before saying, "Goodbye." she put the phone back into its cradle. And then stood there; still staring at the blank dry wall.

_No,_ she growled back._ I won't hurt them. I won't hurt anyone. GO AWAY. You are not welcome here, _Trigon_._

**_You have become weak, daughter,_** Trigon the Terrible hissed. **_I will leave for now, but remember. I _will _be back. And I will seek revenge for you almost destroying me._**

_I will just destroy you again, father. _She spat_. My powers are unrestrained now, the monks of Azarath have no block on my abilities with my Chakra gone. _Chuckling darkly she continued_, You created me father. You were the one to create your own superior. I would suggest you stay in your prison. I suggest you stay _safe.

The voice boomed with laughter, **_a brief stroke of luck and the help of your comrades was the only way you defeated me. I could drive you insane at this moment, Gem. _**He taunted, **_you would be but a shell of your prior self. And I would come, and I would destroy. But, _**his voice was fueled by the fires of hell as he spoke his next sentence, **_I won't, because I want to destroy your friends, make you watch and then I will grant you with immortality. _**His chuckle was booming again. **_And you will live with an eternity worse than hell its self, you will tear your own mind apart with grief and self-hate._**

Raven couldn't suppress the gasp she let out after he had spoken his words and disappeared.

"**No**," she snarled, her now four eyes glowing a demonic red. Fangs glinted dimly in the dim light as she roared.

"**_YOU WON'T!_**_" _she screamed at the unchanging wall. "**_I WON'T LET YOU! I WILL ANNIHILATE YOU _FATHER! _AND I WILL WATCH AS YOU FALL AT MY FEET AND BEG FOR _MERCY!"**

Raven the continued in her blind rage to tear her apartment to pieces. Her powers destroyed every electronic appliance and her already bloody hand smeared the thick crimson over everything she touched. When she had calmed down she inspected her handiwork and gave a tired sigh; her face was once again blank and unreadable.

She, for some unknown reason wished that the fuchsia haired witch was here, here quirkiness and live in the moment take on life always seemed to put a smile on her face. But she reminded herself that she had already destroyed that bridge. There was no crossing it again.

But something reminded her in her mind. Something was whispering again, but this time without evil intent.

_But you can fly. Bridges be damned._

A half insane smile crossed Raven's face and she didn't even bother to fix up her tousled appearance. She only walked calmly out of her door and flew straight into the dark, inky night completely intent on getting to Jinx. Fortunately no one caught a glimpse of her as she hurtled down towards the Swans front lawn. She managed to right herself and only land with a dull thud against the slightly damp grass.

She stood up and brushed various pieces of earth from her clothes. Then, Raven proceeded to hover up and peer into a room; she saw that it was only half-painted - if it could be called that. Various splotches of pain were splattered on the walls, none were finished either, leaving large gaping spaces of bland white dry wall.

Raven then looked over to the bed and saw a mess of fuchsia colored hair peeking out from underneath the blankets. Raven, confident this was in face Jinx's room stealthily slid open the window - which squeaked from disuse. Wincing at the sound, Raven then floated through the gap and over to Jinx's sleeping from.

Just as Raven was about to wake her, the superhero felt a burst of anxiety. What would Jinx do? Would she scream at her for coming in her room? Would she make her leave? Would she... listen? Raven panicked inside her head. She almost gave in and was about to leave when Jinx woke.

As though sensing a disturbance in her room, Jinx shot up from her prior sleeping position and into a crouch on the floor. Her eyes were glowing an enraged pink and her fingers were curled into something that looked similar to claws. Raven watched frozen in place, as Jinx then relaxed her posture and the glow died.

"Raven?" was her stunned, slightly disbelieving question.

"I – " Raven began.

"Everything is going along as planned, my Lord and Master." the dark haired vampire whimpered as he knelt on the dirt island, surrounded completely by lava. The shine of a golden ring reflected in the light of Hell - it's scarlet inscriptions burning sinisterly.

**_"Good," _**Trigon's four yellow eyes glowed with unrestrained malice. **_"My daughter will soon feel the WRATH of my _ALMIGHTY_ power. I WILL NOT BE FORGIVING FOR HER BETRAYAL! I have already began my attack on her mind. She will be _helpless_ soon enough."_**

The vampire trembled in the face of the evil incarnate. If he could have sweat it would have been beading furiously on his pale skin. If he had a beating heart, it would have been beating it's way out of his chest. The fiery pit even made his stone skin warm to an unimaginable temperature.

"Yes, she will have no chance." the vampire appeased, eager to get back to the safe comforts of earth.

"**_Yes, my feeble slave. You may leave._**" the old, chalk skinned vampire bowed his head further and was then gone in a puff of crimson smoke.

* * *

**End Note: **Hmm plot twist! haha, any guesses on who the vampire is? AND a cliffhanger! How is Raven going to get back into Jinx's good graces?

**REVIEW and find out...**


	6. Chapter 6: Make up & Shrink Jinx

**Author's Note:** Here is chapter 5. Raven and Jinx sort things out, Bella and Jinx have a heart to heart and Lauren Mallory gets a bit mouthy in class. Who doesn't love high school drama?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titan's or Twilight, unfortunately.

* * *

Jinx stared at the half-demon superhero standing in her room. Her normally perfectly smooth and in-place hair was tousled and in disarray, her clothes were also ripped in some places. Dried blood was coated all over her hands.

"Raven?" came her stunned, slightly disbelieving voice. Jinx hadn't even realized she had said anything until the girl in question answered.

"I – " Raven began. Swallowing loudly she continued, nervousness obvious. "I came to apologize."

Jinx's forehead crinkled and she glanced at her alarm clock. "At 3:12am? Couldn't you have waited until at least daybreak?"

Jinx watched in slight amusement as Raven glanced at the clock and then did a double take. "Oh," the superhero stuttered, "I didn't realize it was so late."

Glancing once again at her intruder's attire, Jinx found that easy to believe. Breathing deeply, she rubbed at her eyes and then stared at Raven expectantly.

Raven shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "Er, well..." she bit her lip uncertainly, "I'msorryIactedlikesuchamoron." She rushed out in one breath, her eyes boring into the carpet – looking like she wished she could just sink into the floor. Actually, Jinx realized amused, Raven _could_ actually sink into the floor if she wanted to. She wished she had that ability.

"Yeah," Jinx nodded. "You _did _act like a moron," Raven's face fell. "But – " Jinx sighed, she was such a pushover, "I forgive you. What are best friends for right?"

"Best friends?" Raven asked, her eyes staring intensely into Jinx's own.

A large grin bloomed on Jinx's face and she reached forward and grabbed Raven's hand. "Best friends." She nodded firmly. Then she looked at the hand she was holding – it was still oozing blood.

"What did you do to yourself?" she asked, voice laced with concern and a slight tint of anger. "Take it out with a brick wall or something?"

"More like a mirror," Raven joked weakly, pulling her hand back. A white glow surrounded them both and suddenly the wound's had healed and only the dried blood was left. "I'll clean up when I get home," she consoled.

Jinx nodded, and then she started think back to their argument before she burst out in laughter, earning her a slightly half-amused half-concerned look from Raven. "What?"

Shaking her head, Jinx wiped the tears of mirth that had formed in her eyes away. "I just realized we 'outed' ourselves to the whole school. Can you imagine what tomorrow is going to be like?" she cracked up again. "We should totally kiss in front of everyone tomorrow," she roared with laughter, "I can see their faces now!"

Raven smirked, chuckling herself at her best friends unusual reaction. "You know, most teenagers would be scared of something like that happening. You are such an anomaly."

"Anomaly?" Jinx snorted, "Only you would use such a word. What happened to good old 'weird'?"

"I'm just more articulate." Raven defended herself, small smile of teasing on her lips. "I shouldn't waste my intelligence on Neanderthals like you, should I?"

"Hey!" Jinx shouted, before realizing it was still early in the morning and Bella and Charlie were most likely still asleep. "I resent that," she added, her voice lower. She listened for a moment, making sure Charlie was still snoring and there was no 'awake' noises coming from Bella's direction.

Raven cast another look at Jinx's clock. "I should go," she said softly, walking towards Jinx's open window.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow 'kay?" she grinned, "And don't forget to brush your teeth. I don't want to taste anything icky when I kiss you!" Jinx joked and then added seriously, "Nah, just joking. I don't want my first kiss to be in front of three hundred plus people."

Raven paused where she was standing and turned around to stare at Jinx with astonishment. "You've never been kissed? Ever? What about Wally?"

Jinx shook her head, blush rising to her cheeks. "Ever. And he only ever kissed me on the cheek." She confirmed. "Have you?"

Raven blinked and her own cheeks turned a light pink. "Er, yeah."

"Spill!" Jinx asked eagerly, moving to sit cross-legged on her bed.

Raven hesitated for a moment before blurting it out. "…Blackfire."

Jinx choked on the air she was breathing in shock. She stared at Raven with her mouth agape, finding it hard to believe. "You mean Starfire's sister? The _evil_ one?!"

"I didn't _know_ she was evil at the time!" Raven retorted defensively, glaring. "She was actually really romantic." She added, lips pursed and her eyes glazed as she relived the memory.

Jinx felt something like jealousy rise up inside as she watched Raven's face turn dreamy as she reminisced. She also felt an irrational, unexplainable hatred for Blackfire as well. She kept it hidden though, Raven wasn't the only one who could mask her emotions, but she was probably a hell of a lot better than Jinx was at it.

"Anyway," Raven said, bringing Jinx out of her thoughts and back into the moment. "I'll see you in a few hours." And she was gone, only a wisp of dark black smoke-like energy left in her wake. Jinx than flopped back heavily, wishing she didn't have all these confusing feelings for her new best friend. She worried briefly about why she turned up look such a mess, but her thoughts were soon forgotten as she slipped back into slumber.

The next morning Jinx is awoken by an obviously _very_ drunk Bella or a very _stupid_ Bella. As the other girl had ran in squealing incoherently and acting like a complete maniac. More so than anyone Jinx had ever met. And _that_ was saying something. Everyone knew not to wake Jinx abruptly in the mornings. Especially Bella.

"Garhhaa!" Jinx screamed as she was pounced on. Her arms flailed about before she hurled her cousin from on top of her and on to the floor. "Bella!" she shrieked. "What the fuck! Are you trying to get yourself hurt? Don't do shit like that to ex-thieves! You're lucky I didn't break your neck or something!"

Bella blinked at her in shock from her spot on the floor. Holding up her hands she replied. "Wow, slow down! Shit, I didn't think you would freak out. I was just waking you up."

Huffing, Jinx got out from under her blankets and stood over her cousin, hands on her hips and her hair a halo of mess around her head. She was pissed. "I thought you had some common sense, fucking hell Bella. I'm not kidding when I say I could have seriously hurt you."

Bella scoffed, "That's rather conceited of – " Grabbing her, Jinx twisted her cousins arm around and had her kneeling on the floor before she could finish speaking.

"I dare you to finish that sentence." She whispered into Bella's ear. A smug smirk was on her lips. She was one of the best thieves in Jump. If it wasn't for the clowns on her old team she would be living the high life right about now. She didn't need someone as naive as Bella telling her that she was overconfident when she was only concerned about her cousins health.

"Ah-shit okay! I'm sorry." Bella squirmed out of her grip and stood up again, blush on her cheeks. Jinx felt slightly bad at embarrassing her cousin, but shrugged it off. She needed to start getting ready for school if the clock was anything to go by. She quickly went into the bathroom, had a shower and brushed her teeth. She also changed into some warm clothes.

"So why is it you came in screaming this morning? Usually I am greeted by my alarm clock." Jinx asked when she had finished getting ready, curious to what had her cousin in such a euphoric state.

"Edward asked me to marry him!" she squealed, her face was lit up with glee and her eyes were shining with obvious love. Jinx felt her mouth gape open.

"Marry?" she asked her voice half-dazed. "What did you say?"

Bella's face turned subdued. "…no."

Jinx wasn't surprised. "Still turned off marriage because of your parent's?"

Bella nodded slowly as they walked towards the kitchen. "It's just…" she bit her lip. "Renee and Charlie were completely in love. And then she got pregnant. He did the honorable thing and proposed, they got married six months later, and everything was great… for a little while. Until their love just fizzled out and died… I don't want that happening with me and Edward… I mean why the hell do we have to get married? We're spending eternity anyway!" she rambled passionately, obviously pleased to be able to get this off her chest.

Jinx nodded in understanding as she placed to pieces of bread in the toaster. Leaning against the counter she turned to look at Bella, who was pouring milk into her bowl of Lucky Charms. She pondered for a moment over her cousin's unusual wording. Eternity? That's a little far fetched, even if she did love the guy.

"I see where you're coming from. But you're not Renee, or Charlie. No matter how much you resemble them." They both chuckled.

The toaster dinged and Jinx snatched the hot pieces of toast out and practically threw them onto her plate, so not to get burned. Both ate for a moment in silence before Jinx spoke again.

"Renee and Charlie…" Jinx took a thoughtful bite of toast, chewing it and swallowing before continuing. "They were both young. And I don't doubt that they _thought_ they were in love. There is a difference between being in _lust_ and being in _love_. Not many can tell the difference, and I can't personally say I've experienced either." Jinx took another bite. "Also, Renee and Charlie are two completely different people. I doubt they have one thing in common other than being related to you. While opposites _do_ attract, they normally don't ever last. How would you build a lasting relationship on that? And then there was you added to the equation."

Jinx ate her last piece of toast and put her plate in the sink, leaning again against the counter she continued her pretty much one-sided conversation. She had no doubt Bella was listening intently, but her cousin had her mouth busy with inhaling her breakfast. Neither of them wanted to see what it looked like after it entered her mouth, so she kept silent.

"I'm pretty sure becoming a parent is a stressful time for any couple, no matter how good of a relationship. Add that to Renee and Charlies already rocky one and it was just asking for disaster. So, you can't compare your relationship to your parents. It just doesn't work like that. You love Edward right?" Jinx asked, staring intensely at her cousin – who promptly swallowed her mouthful of cereal and answered affirmative.

"Yes, god… so much, when he left me it felt like there was this gaping hole where my heart was supposed to be. It was like my whole world had been stripped of its colors and I just had to go through they days barely surviving… I wasn't _living_ without him. But then there's Jake…" she cut herself off.

If Jinx had eyebrow's she had no doubt they would be half-way up her forehead. "Jacob Black? That's your best friend right? The one I haven't met yet. What does he have to do with anything?"

Jinx felt a pang of sadness at the downtrodden look on Bella's face. "Yeah he's my best friend. But he was my sun when Edward left. He was there to pick up the pieces. It was never enough to actually fix me, but he made me feel better. He-I… He has some more than friendly feelings for me… And I'm not even sure what I feel for him now." Bella looked up at her and gave her a shaky smile.

"You have no idea how good it is to have someone to talk to about these things. Alice is great and will forever be my best friend… But she's bias. She's Edward's sister. I can't just tell her things like this." There was something else in her eyes though, like she was apologizing for something.

"Yeah, I get what you mean. You can tell me anything Bella, you know that." These words only seemed to make whatever it was in Bella's eyes multiply ten-fold.

"_There is something's I can't even tell you Jinx…" _her eyes seemed to be telling her,_ "And it's killing me."_

"Well, we better go. Is Rachel sitting with us today? Or are you still…" Bella trailed off awkwardly as she pulled her backpack over her shoulder.

"Yeah, she is…" Jinx smiled thinking back to the events of last night. "We worked things out."

Bella's brow crinkled. "How? You were home all – oh." She gave Jinx and sly grin that only managed to make her look like a dork. "So you and Rachel huh?" she wiggled her eyebrows obscenely.

Suddenly, Bella was flying into the bushes over her garden and Jinx was skipping innocently over to the passenger side of her cousin's truck. She turned and looked at her cousin, her face a mask of faux innocence.

"What are you doing in the bushes, Bells?"

Bella stomped towards her, brushing various leaves and dirt of her clothes as she did so. Jinx also didn't miss the icy glare she was being pinned with. "Oh, like you don't know!" Bella said sarcastically, yanking open the driver side door and throwing her backpack in. She didn't waste time shoving her keys into the ignition and starting up 'The Beast'.

"I didn't do anything. It's not my fault you're retarded."

"You _pushed_," Bella spat. "…me into the garden. I am not retarded! You're retarded."

"Says the girl who tripped in her pool. Who does that? Seriously, I've tried to do it on purpose and I couldn't!" Jinx said honestly, slightly dumbfounded.

There was a pause before Bella answered. "…Shut up."

The rest of the ride was spent in companionable silence. Jinx found herself thinking about what Bella had said, about Raven and herself being together. She knew that she was attracted to the other girl, to put it mildly, but she also knew just because Raven was a lesbian as well didn't mean she also found her attractive back. Plus, they had agreed on being best friends last night. Best friends do not crush on each other – all it would end up in would be heartbreak.

Yes, Jinx thought to herself. Their relationship would stay strictly platonic.

Soon enough they had reached the school and both cousin's silently agreed to meet up for lunch and headed their separate ways. Jinx walked swiftly over to where Raven was at her car. The girl in question was rifling through the back seat, looking for something.

"What are you searching for?" Jinx asked, leaning against the beautiful machine. She stared at her reflection for a moment, fixing a few pieces of hair that had managed to escape their horns. Her hairstyle wasn't as outrageous as it was when she was a thief, but it would still be considered daring. While she was looking at herself, she completely tuned out Raven's answer. Neither girl minded.

The only difference was the angle of the horns. Instead of standing straight up they were more protruding from the side of her head, but tilted slightly upwards. She also still had her fuchsia bangs hanging softly over her forehead, almost in her eyes

"Are you finished preening?" Raven's amused voice said, making Jinx's gaze move from her reflection to the superhero. She gave her a faux self absorbed look.

"Yep, I'm just as perfect as always," she grinned. Raven gave a small smile back. The bell rang, signaling the start of the school day.

"Let's go. You might actually learn something today."

They looked at each other for a moment before laughing.

"Doubt it."

They had been sitting together in English class when a girl; Jinx was pretty sure her name was Lauren, had called out some derogatory term about lesbians. She was sure Raven was almost crushing the desk with the force she was using to grasp it.

Trying to calm her down, "Watch this," Jinx whispered quietly, before looking around the room and making sure no one was looking. She then flicked her wrist and a neon bolt of pink was soaring through the air towards the leg of Lauren's chair. The leg snapped and Lauren landed heavily on her ass; much to the amusement of the rest of the class.

"Maybe you should lay off the Burger King, Lauren." Jinx said across the room, malicious smirk curled on her lips. She heard Raven snicker next to her, along with everyone else.

"Why don't you shut your mouth, you filthy dyke!" Lauren had retorted angrily as she brushed imaginary lint from her clothes and tried to keep her dignity intact.

Jinx felt her own fist's clench and she stood up from her seat, "I wouldn't push my _luck_ if I were you. We wouldn't want anyone getting hurt would we?" Jinx said, her words a thinly veiled threat.

Lauren scoffed and sauntered over to stand in front of her. "The only person getting hurt would be you. You're a disgusting freak of nature."

Jinx had lunged at the skinny blonde, but Raven was able to grab her and pull her back before her hand had made contact with Lauren's face. "Calm down," Raven whispered into her ear. "The teachers already don't like you. Don't give them a reason to kick you out. Going clean, remember? You'll be put in jail if you do anything."

Sighing in defeat, Jinx relaxed and nodded her head reluctantly. She really wanted to teach the homophobic bitch a lesson. But the feel of Raven's arms wrapped around her was so much better than punching Lauren's face in.

_Platonic, Platonic, Platonic._ She kept reminding herself.

Lauren obviously didn't know what was good for her, though. "Yeah, that's right. Listen to your little girlfriend. You are both so pathetic."

Jinx felt cold as Raven's arms unwrapped themselves and then she felt shocked as she watched the superhero walk over to Lauren with a fierce glare on her face. Jinx, along with the rest of the class were watching with rapt attention.

"If we are pathetic then what are you?" Raven asked, her voice chilling. Jinx watched with satisfaction as Lauren gave a shiver of fear; Raven had noticed as well.

"Oh, you're scared of me…" Raven's smile was demonic. Jinx almost expected to see four glowing red eyes, "…how precious." She finished, smirking. "I suggest you keep your petty comments to yourself. I don't like _hypocrites_." Raven looked pointedly to a dark haired girl sitting in the back corner of the room and Lauren paled.

"H-how do you know about that?" Lauren asked, wide-eyed. Raven smirked once again.

"Maybe you should be more discreet when pulling your conquest's into closets." Raven strolled leisurely over to her seat and sat down. A small satisfied smile curled on her lips.

Before anybody could do so much as breathe the teacher walked through the door.

"Lauren? Why aren't you seated, girl?" he asked, looking at her in bewilderment.

Lauren looked at her broken seat, "Um, it's broken sir." she said distantly. The teacher looked impatient. "Well get another one from an empty desk." When she didn't move he barked. "Get your head out the clouds, Mallory!"

Muffled laughs and giggles resounded throughout the room. Lauren scrambled to get a seat and sat down, ignoring everything around her.

Jinx looked over at Raven and they shared a smirk.

"So you're really gay?" Mike; or Mick or something asked her as she sat down at the table that her cousin shared with some of her close friends. Jinx looked over at him and nodded, smirking. "Yeah. Both of us." she said, referring to Raven as well.

A blush rose on his cheeks, and Jinx found herself reminded of a little school boy. "Uh, that's er-nice."

"Hell yeah," she licked her lips and grinned. Just to mess with him. "It's definitely _nice._ If you know what I mean," she winked, and then nudged him in the side – like some oversexed jock.

Before she could put anything dirtier in his head, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and heard Raven's drawling voice. "Please, Jen. What's with you and using cruel and unusual torture? Mike here isn't going to be able to concentrate in class." Her voice was low and monotone, but Jinx could tell she was teasing by the look in the superhero's eyes.

"You know me, Rae. Just love riling people up, y'know? I remember you getting pissed that time I broke into your 'sanctuary'."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I had to throw out a perfectly good," she paused, "…item of clothing because of you."

Jinx laughed slightly, remembering that everything she found in Raven's closet had at least one thing blue on it. "Yeah, I didn't realize how into blue you were. But hell, seriously. Haven't you thought of maybe broadening you're spectrum of colors?"

Raven growled at her. "Shut up. Blue is my favorite color."

"I totally couldn't work that out by the fact that you hair, your eyes, your room, your clothes, your bed and even your shoes were blue." Jinx said sarcastically, grinning at her superhero counterpart.

"Well… you are on the slightly retarded side – "

"Say's the girl who kissed Blackfire." Jinx said quickly. Raven froze, and then turned her head to glare at her fully.

"You didn't." she deadpanned, still glaring.

Jinx smirked smugly, "I _so_ did."

"Stone." Was all Raven said, and Jinx felt her face pale.

"Don't even – "

"Oh I will." Raven smirked at her.

"Malchior." Raven looked at her oddly.

"How do you know about him?"

She shrugged, "Slade has a big mouth."

"How the hell did _Slade_ know about him?"

Jinx gave her a blank look. "Who knows how Slade knows anything? Actually when you think about it…" she paused, looking at the apple on her plate. "…That's really creepy."

"Slade's a creepy guy." Raven agreed, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Beast Boy." Jinx said, trying to get their light banter started again.

Jinx laughed as Raven shuddered visibly. "Don't even _joke_ like that."

"Yeah, that was too far – even for me." Jinx nodded once, shuddering herself. "How do you stand him? He is so…"

"Annoying?" Raven offered, "Stupid, idiotic, immature…? I could go on, but I fear my IQ is dropping just because he is being brought up in conversation."

Jinx giggled slightly. "All of the above."

"Who are those people?" a girl seated across the table with wild brunette curls asked curiously as she leaned forward over the table. "They have unusual names."

"Um," Jinx blinked for a moment, half annoyed that the girl had just barged her way into their conversation. Raven looked like she felt similarly. "Old friends back in Jump. And that's just their nicknames."

"Oh," the girl looked like she wished she hadn't interrupted. "…Cool."

Jinx nodded awkwardly. "Yeah. You're in my Art class right?"

Jessica, Jinx was pretty sure that was her name, nodded and her face brightened at the subject change. "Yeah! And you're really good too. I-er…_ accidentally_ saw some drawings in your sketch book the other day. Who's the guy in the costume? He was gorgeous."

Jinx instantly felt her stomach drop, and she saw Raven give her a slightly concerned look. "He-he... his name is Wallace."

"Wallace…," Jessica rolled the name over her tongue. "I like it. Did you date him? Because I thought you were, um.. gay…" she whispered the word, as though if someone heard her say it she would be called gay as well. Jinx wanted to punch her, but retrained the violent urge.

"I did, I mean. I dated him, but I am gay. That's why we broke up." Jinx said, not looking up from her untouched apple. She felt Raven's hand move to sit comfortingly on her thigh and somehow her touch made her muscles relax and her breathing slow. It was disconcerting how easily the other girl could make her calm – but she didn't want to over-analyze it. Friend's comfort and calm other friends down in stressful situation's right?

Right.

"What's with the weird costume thought?" Jessica continued. "He looked like a superhero or something.."

Jinx fought the urge to burst out laughing.

"It was Halloween." Jinx said, looking down to hide her smile. She felt the hand on her thigh tighten and she glanced over at Raven, only to see the other girl biting her lip. Hard.

"…I would love to meet a superhero… How awesome would that be? I actually heard about some superhero's on the news.." Jess talked to herself, completely unaware no one was paying attention.

Jinx swore she could practically feel Raven tense beside her. She moved her hand and laid it to rest gently over the one on her thigh. She had always been slightly surprised at the temperature of Raven's hands. She was such a cold person; it only made sense for her skin to be cold too right? But they weren't. They were unusually warm and softer than anything she had ever felt before.

Jinx couldn't help but think that Raven's hands made her feel safe, protected even – like nothing could ever harm her in the world.

* * *

**End Note: **Damn… writers block is hitting hard lately; add that with a crazy workload at school and now my updates are going to start slowing down dramatically. God, I'm crazy trying to write three stories at once, huh?

Anyway, I appreciate reviews.


	7. Chapter 7: Unveiled

**Authors Note:** Chapter 7. Secret's are uncovered. Jinx gets a big shock. Raven's pissed.

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titan's, or Twilight.

* * *

"Wow, this place is pretty nice." Jinx stated with a grin as she looked around at Raven's rather small, one bedroom apartment curiously, "Kind of spartan though, don't you think?"

Raven shrugged, walking over to her two person sofa and laying across it. "Yeah, but I'm not going to be here too long."

Jinx frowned slightly and she moved to sit next to Raven, lifting the superhero's legs and placing them back on her lap, so not to disturb her comfortable position. "What do you mean, you're not going to be here too long?"

Raven closed her eyes, feeling tired. She hadn't gotten that much sleep lately, what with Trigon's words still weighing heavily on her mind. "Well, I'll be going back to the Teen Titans once school finishes, and that's only a few months away. No point getting too settled in is there?"

Jinx bit her lip and stared at the expensive looking plasma TV sitting in front of them. "Yeah I guess, I hadn't realized you would be going back to the Spandex club."

Raven let out a small chuckle and cracked one eye open to gaze at her fuchsia haired companion. "Nice," she smiled, referring to the nick name Jinx gave the Teen Titans. "But, there's nothing much else for me to do, I might go to college in Jump or something, I'm sure I can get tuition covered completely by the government. I mean, I am helping police the city after all."

"Why don't you just, stop being a superhero? You don't strike me as the type to enjoy it, you know, with the whole dark, mysterious persona. Well, I guess maybe Batman is like that," Jinx shook her head, "Anyway, you get my point." she finished, still staring at the blank TV screen.

Raven opened both her eyes, only to rub at them wearily. "I love it. I know it's probably hard for you to understand, but knowing that I've saved lives and helped people makes me feel good. I didn't always enjoy it, actually I only joined because I felt I had to give back to earth, for all I was going to take from it in the future, with Trigon's prophecy looming in the distance. But instead, I managed to make a great group of friends, that I can literally trust my life with. Heroism... it's a part of me. Just like villainy will always be a part of you, no matter how much you keep on the straight and narrow." she smirked over at Jinx. "Or maybe not so much 'straight'."

Raven's smirk turned into a genuine grin when Jinx slapped her leg and blushed. "You are really hilarious. Maybe that conversation about Beast Boy really _did_ lower your IQ."

"It would still be higher then yours so don't get your hopes up." Raven sat forward an poked Jinx in the stomach, feeling uncharacteristically playful. She smiled softly to herself when Jinx started pouting adorably.

"You wound me," Jinx said dramatically, exaggerating her words, only to giggle after she finished her sentence. Before Raven could retort, Jinx's cell phone began to ring, interrupting their lighthearted teasing. The Titan stayed quiet while Jinx answered.

"'Yello?" Jinx chirped, smiling widely over at Raven who rolled her eyes at her goofball of a friend.

"Oh, um okay..." Raven cocked an eyebrow, hearing the trepidation and slight tinge disappointment in Jinx's voice. "I'll see you soon then. Yeah, I can get a ride from Raven. _No_, god you're an idiot. Bye."

Raven watched curiously as Jinx ended the call and moved her legs out of the way so she could stand up. "I've got to go, Bella wants me to go over to the Cullen's for dinner to meet the rest of the family I guess. Can you give me a ride there?"

Raven stood as well, yawning slightly. "Yeah, sure." she shrugged, following Jinx as the fuchsia haired girl bounced towards the front door.

"Thanks, you're the best Rae." Jinx chirped over her shoulder, appreciative smile on her face.

"Oh, I know." Raven smirked back at her, grabbing her keys off their hook as they walked out of the door. She didn't bother locking her apartment, she doubted she would be gone long and knew for a fact that the crime rate in Fork's was practically non-existent.

Ten minutes later, Raven was barely restraining herself from kicking Jinx out of her car.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Raven used her left hand to slap Jinx's hand away from the radio controls, rolling her eyes in exasperation. "_Don't touch it."_

"I'm not going to break it," Jinx whined, and Raven saw her cross her arms out of the corner of her eye. "Why won't you let me touch it?"

Raven frowned in annoyance. "Because you'll change it, and it's a bitch to change back."

"But this music is so... depressing." Jinx gave the radio a distasteful look and Raven rolled her eyes again.

"Well I happen to like it. Gah-_don't touch it_." she slapped Jinx's hand away once again.

"Alright, alright I won't." Jinx huffed, "Do you even know where you're going?" she added, looking over at Raven.

Breathing out heavily, Raven clenched her jaw and turned into a barely noticeable driveway. "Yes, I do. We're here. _Thank Azar_."

Jinx smirked as Raven stopped the car in front of the large house. "Don't sound so relieved, I'll be back annoying you soon enough." she then looked away from Raven, catching sight of the house. Raven stifled a chuckle at Jinx's opened mouth expression.

"Holy shit, they must be loaded!" the ex-thief exclaimed, still gaping.

"Obviously." Raven shot her a look, "Don't go stealing anything." she added in a teasing tone, biting her cheek to prevent herself from smiling at Jinx's almost affronted expression.

"Nah, they are like Bells second family. I don't steal things from family." Jinx smiled, moving her eye's to Raven. "I can go back to being bad if you want though, seems you have a thing for bad girls." she wiggled her eyebrows with a Cheshire grin curled widely at her lips.

Raven shot her a glare, "Shut up, I thought we called a truce."

"What?" Jinx looked at her innocently, "I didn't mention Blackfire, so I didn't violate the truce at all."

Raven scowled, "Stupid technicality's," she mumbled under her breath. "Weren't you leaving? Shoo!"

Jinx rolled her eyes and opened her door, "Okay, okay I'm going! I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Unfortunately," Raven deadpanned, though she was smirking. Jinx sent her a smirk back and slammed her door, just to irk the superhero before running up to the large house.

Raven repressed the urge to stay and wait for her, because she knew Jinx had just been literally invited to _dinner_ with vampires, and even though she knew they were 'vegetarians' it still didn't sit too well. Shaking her head, she started her Audi and left, consoling herself with the decision to call Jinx later with the faux-excuse of checking if the ex-thief had done her homework that was due tomorrow.

Around an hour and a half had past, and in that time Raven had prepared and ate dinner, had a shower, watched TV briefly and meditated, all the while unsuccessfully trying to not worry about Jinx.

Needless to say, it wasn't working.

Staring down at the white phone in her hand she narrowed her eyes for a moment before deciding to dial. She listened to it ring for a few moments, before Jinx's bubbly voice answered.

"Statchu?" she heard the ex-thieves voice trill through the speakers and the worried frown she had been wearing disappeared instantly.

"Hey, Jinx." she smiled involuntarily, "I was just checking up to see if you had done you're English homework, you know the homework that's due _tomorrow_?"

"Oh fuck," Raven stifled her chuckles. Just like she expected, Jinx hadn't. "That's due _tomorrow?_ Argh! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well I only just remembered it before," she smirked, "You should be thanking me for reminding you."

"Have you done it?" before Raven could answer, she heard Jinx talking to someone, "_Oh nah, it's alright I can carry it... _Ow, shit."

Raven's breathing hitched and her eyes widened in a moment of blind panic. "Jinx? Jinx are you alright?" she asked hurriedly, unknowingly clutching her phone tighter.

"What? Oh yeah, just a cut... nothing to worry 'bout -"

Raven dropped the phone, not even waiting for Jinx to finish her sentence. Her dark smokey energy surrounded her as she teleported herself instantly to the Cullen residence. Not caring about the fact that she was revealing herself to them. The mission of spying on them was the last thing on her mind.

When she arrived, she caught sight of a blonde vampire she knew to be Alice's mate Jasper, being held back by Edward and a giant, muscled vampire she had been told by the Volturi was Emmett. Standing in the far corner of the room was Esme, the coven leader Carlisle's mate and the gorgeous blonde-bombshell, Raven realized had to be Rosalie, who was rumored to rival the fisher vampire Heidi in beauty.

"Where is Jinx?" she demanded, eye's flashing red. "If either of you have even laid one stone cold finger on her I swear I'll make you wish you had never been born." Raven snarled furiously, her voice going slightly raspy as her demonic heritage melded into her rage.

She barely gave notice to the startled looks on the vampires in the room, too concerned on getting Jinx out safely. A lamp sitting on the mantle of their fireplace smashed under the intensity of her emotion's.

"Wait, _who the hell are you_?" Rosalie retorted back, growling deep in her chest. "And what are you doing in our house!"

"_**Where**_," Raven stepped forward, growing in height as her blood began to change her appearance, "_**Is**_," another step and two more sets of glowing red eyes appeared on her forehead, "_**Jinx?**_"

Raven would have delighted in the fact that the normally - from what she had heard - proud vampire was cowering in front of her, but Jinx's safety was more important then bragging to herself, even if it was just in her head, so she continued with her interrogation. She didn't even notice the fact that Jasper had been dragged from the house and only Esme, Rosalie, Alice and she herself were the only ones left in the room.

"Tell me where she is." She bared her teeth, flashing elongated lower canines, "_NOW!"_

"I'm fine," Jinx's voice resounded from somewhere behind her, and Raven immediately spun around to face her, eyes immediately zeroing in on the bandage wrapped around her slender hand and the fact that the coven leader, Carlisle had his hand resting comfortingly on her shoulder. Bella was standing beside her, holding her uninjured hand and looking just as bewildered as the vampires. Raven almost felt to lost in her natural state now, too intent of protecting what was hers.

"Calm yourself, Raven... _don't let it take over_," She heard distantly, before she felt her size decrease, her smokey black magic disappear and her eyes return to their normal violet color. As soon as she had reverted, she was wrapping Jinx in a tight embrace and glaring at the rest of the vampire coven over the ex-thieves shoulder.

"Did they hurt you?" she whispered roughly into Jinx's ear, holding her tighter still. "Because I swear if those filthy bloodsuckers even _looked_ at you wrong that I'll -"

"Raven," Jinx cut her off with a soothing tone, her voice sounding slightly detached. "I cut myself on a knife. They didn't hurt me, fortunately. But they did explain a few things to me. I am in a state of shock right now, so please don't go freaking out at them, it would be more then I could take. This is all just a little bit more weird then the average meta-humans... How did you know about them anyway?"

Raven pulled herself back, and studied Jinx's almost dazed looking expression. Relaxing her clenched jaw, she let out a shaky breath once she realized no harm had come to the fuchsia haired girl. "Good," she breathed, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against Jinx's shoulder.

Raven for once, didn't care that they had an audience watching on as she held her best friend. The only thing she cared about right now was the fact that Jinx was alive, that her heart was beating. Their touching moment was soon interrupted however.

"May I ask what is going on here?" Carlisle spoke, causing the two girls to separate and turn their gazes to him. Raven didn't let go of Jinx's hand though, needing something to remind her that Jinx was still there. Unknowing to herself, she also instinctively stood in front of her, hindering sight of Jinx from everyone else.

"I think I need to explain a few things." her voice was composed and cool, how it was whenever she talked to someone other than Jinx, excluding the times she was snarling and in a rage.

"Oh you think?" Rosalie asked sarcastically, now lounging on the couch. Previous fear forgotten, replaced with sneering arrogance. "I'd like to know what the fuck just happened, personally. You appeared out of fucking thin air!"

"Rosalie," Carlisle scolded sternly, giving his daughter, for all intents and purposes a sharp look. Raven merely shot the blonde vampire a cold glare, showing how much she didn't appreciate her remarks.

"It's a very," she struggled for a word, "_Complex_, story."

"Well I think, since you seem to know so much about us, that we should know about you in return." Rosalie bit out between clenched teeth, glowering. Raven ignored her, turning her gaze to Carlsile who was now standing with his arm wrapped around Esme's waist. She noted also that Alice was seated on the floor by Bella, who was sitting in a love seat across the room. Edward, Jasper and Emmett were nowhere in sight.

"Do you think the rest of your," Raven twisted her mouth sardonically, "_Family_ could come back to listen? I won't be repeating myself."

"We're here," A booming voice answered, and the three male vampires strolled through the room. Emmett, the one who had spoken was immediately sitting with Rosalie's feet in his lap. Edward sat on the other side of Bella, holding her hand and Jasper moved to stand in the furthermost corner of the room, avoiding everyone's eyes.

"Good." Raven nodded curtly at no one in particular, turning to look at Jinx for a split second. "First of all, my name is Raven, not Rachel. That is merely my alias."

"Alias?" Emmett interrupted obnoxiously, "Why would you need an alias? Are you like, an alien or something? Or a spy? Oh wait, maybe your a -" before he could finished, Rosalie slapped him hard in the back of the head. Raven almost wanted to give her a thankful look. Almost.

Instead, she merely settled her annoyed gaze on him and continued. "Yes, you could call me an Alien. I am kind of a spy, but that is not my profession." she knew she would make Emmett's day with her next words. "I'm a superhero."

A stunned silence settled over the room, and Raven awaited for the eventual outburst.

"Wait-what?" - Rosalie.

"HOLY SHIT!" - Emmett.

"You have got to be kidding me." - Edward.

"Oh, that's... an interesting occupation." - Esme.

"Wow... wait, _Raven_? Your name sounds familiar..." - Bella.

"I _knew_ there was something different about you." - Alice.

Jasper and Carlisle were the the only ones not to say anything, instead opting to stay silent and study Raven intensely. Raven had been informed Jasper's power was the same as her own empathy, though he couldn't shut it off. She wondered for a moment if he was trying to get a read on her emotions, maybe to see if he could detect some kind of deceit. Carlisle, as far as she had been told, had no power.

"Yes, I really am a legitimate superhero." she droned, not letting herself roll her eyes. "I'm from another dimension, called Azarath. I came to earth a couple of years ago and joined a team of newly forming super powered teens called the 'Teen Titans'."

Not waiting for the inevitable questions she continued. "I am not completely human. I am a half-blooded demon. After a prophecy that predicted Trigon -my demon father- would use me as a portal to this dimension, I tried for years to prevent it, only to fail. But with the help of my team mates, we defeated Trigon last year." her expression didn't change. "Trigon, as an Arch Demon, was the one to create vampires, hence the reason I was there the day Edward, Bella and Alice were under trial with the Volturi." she stopped and wanted to smirk and the looks of realization dawning on their faces.

"I knew the name 'Raven' was familiar," Bella mumbled, leaning into Edward's side. Raven gave a thin smile.

Around half an hour later, Raven finished telling them about the conflict with her father - his defeat leaving her with the duty of keeping tabs over the vampires, which ultimately led to her coming to Forks. The Cullen's looked rather taken aback at her history, but recovered by the end of her tale.

"Fascinating..." Carlisle breathed, causing Raven to shoot him an incredulous glare.

"Don't say that word, you sound like you're channeling Aro." she explained when Carlisle cocked an eyebrow at her. He let out a light melodious chuckle, and had a warm, playful smile on his face.

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" the wide, warm smile reached his golden-colored eyes. "Aro is a rather... unusual man."

"No," Raven retorted, dully. "He's a monster. A manipulative, power hungry monster of the highest degree. Painting something a different color, doesn't change the picture, Carlisle." she tangled her fingers with Jinx's, who was now standing adjacent to her instead of behind her. "Aro could be like you're family," she finally had come to terms with the fact these unusual bunch of vampire's were a _family_, "But he chooses not to. Instead he lusts after power and having control over vampires all over the world. He enjoys having their lives under his thumb. He could decide to kill them and with a snap of his fingertips it would be done. Aro is a monster, and I hope you are disillusioned to that fact."

"And why would it matter so much to us that we know what type of character Aro is?" Rosalie asked, her voice terse and slightly sharp.

"Because," Raven stared at her stonily, blank faced. "You and your family are Aro's greatest threat. He is paranoid that you're coven will become more powerful, and decide to take over reign of the vampires. He's terrified that he won't be able to stop you, so I have no doubt, that right at this moment he is making plans to finish you off," her expression didn't change, but her fingers twitched slightly inside Jinx's. "To prevent any possible mutiny."

Another silence fell over the room, before Raven spoke again. "That's all I have to say. Now, if no one minds, I would like to go home. It wouldn't do me well to come to school tired. I think, Bella, that maybe you should take Jinx's home too. You..." she gave Bella a long look, "Have a lot to talk about."

Letting go of Jinx's hand, she gave her taller friend a brief kiss on the forehead, still not perturbed by their audience. "We'll talk tomorrow," she whispered, before she was gone and a wisp of black smoke was left in her wake.

Arriving back at her apartment, Raven stumbled, almost drunkenly into her room, collapsing into her bed she tried to sort out her jumbled thoughts. She had never been so scared in her life. Even when Trigon had arrived, threatening the world. The thought of Jinx dying sent a thrill of terror throughout her veins. Raven desperately wanted to know what was going on with her emotions.

The answer finally became clear, when her eyes caught the silver plated, shining Nevermore portal.

* * *

**End Note:** Hm... What will Raven find in Nevermore? xD. **Review's** are greatly appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8: Revelations

**Authors Note:** Wow, it's been a while since I've updated this story. I've been busy with school and friends; and not to mention the fact that I've been focused on my Mai-HiME fic -Delinquent. There's hardly any plot, though :\

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titan's, or Twilight.

Enjoy

* * *

Early morning Saturday, after a uneventful week of classes, Raven found herself holding her Nevermore mirror. The four, demonic crimson eyes glinted maliciously, and she felt the familiar feeling of being pulled head first into her mind. She hadn't visited Nevermore in over two months, seeing as her emotions had been rather stable. Since coming to Forks, she knew this visit was well overdue.

She landed gracefully, half-kneeling. Standing up, she barely got a glimpse of her dark, gloomy looking mind-scape, before she was pounced on, literally, by Happy.

"Raven!" the emotion squealed, her pink cowl hood falling back to reveal an identical face to the original as she wrapped her arms around Raven's neck. "It's been too long! Brave has been going crazy in here, she hates that you're not fighting criminals anymore. Knowledge never talks to me, too involved with her books. And Timid just runs away from me! Rage, Azar, don't even get me started on her..."

"Whoa..." Raven pushed the rambling emotion off of her, and stepped back slightly. "Slow down Happy, I can barely understand what you're saying. Now, start from the beginning."

"Oh," said Happy, blushing slightly. "Sorry, Rae," she grinned. "Okay, the beginning. Oh gee, you wouldn't believe how horrible Rage has been lately. Especially when Jinxy hurt herself at the Cullen's. You should have seen her..."

"Wait, Jinxy?" Raven cut in, slightly mortified at what the emotion had nicknamed her friend. Thank god Jinx hadn't managed to stumble in here, like Beast Boy and Cyborg had done previously. She would never be able to live it down.

Happy gave her a blank look, "What? I like Jinxy. Oh," the emotion sighed dreamily, "Isn't she just so beautiful? She makes me so..." the emotion paused, before lighting up, "... Happy! I could just stare at her forever and never get bored..."

"Huh?" Raven gaped at the pink cloaked mirror image of herself, "Stare at Jinx? Happy what on earth are you going on about... You.. You almost sound as if..."

Suddenly Happy looked at her with an unreadable expression for a moment, before she gasped and grabbed Raven's hand, "Oh my, you don't know do you?" Raven just frowned at her. Happy gave her a half-excited, half-scared look. "You need to meet someone."

"Meet someone?" Raven asked confusedly, still being pulled along by the emotion. "The only things with intelligent thought processes are my emotions and I've already met all of you... Happy you're not making sense,"

"You haven't met one of us." Happy supplied cryptically, as they reached a meadow like field in Raven's mind. Raven's jaw dropped when she caught sight of another emotion, one she had never seen before, dressed in a light white cloak, similar to what she had wore after she met Malchior. The emotion in question was currently picking wild flowers and humming to herself blissfully.

"Who is that..?" Raven whispered to herself, hardly believing what she was witnessing. She had never had an emotion just show up, the others had been with her all her life.

Soon, Raven and Happy were standing in front of the emotion, who was now smiling at them joyfully.

"Hi," the white cloaked mirror image said, looking at Raven. "You must be Raven. It's nice to finally meet you." the emotion held out her right hand, "I'm Love."

Raven held out her own hand, a look of bewildered disbelief on her face. She heard Happy giggle, and 'Love' gave a low chuckle. Apparently, both were amused at her mute reaction.

Raven on the other hand was barely keeping herself from collapsing in sheer astonishment. Love? What? This had to be some, twisted joke.

"Why are you here?" was what escaped her mouth, Love looked briefly taken aback before she answered cautiously.

"Now Raven," Love spoke slowly, "Do you swear you will keep calm?"

Raven nodded, swallowing.

"I'm here," the emotion smiled, widely and with complete joy. "Because you fell in love."

"What? Who?" Raven gasped out, feeling the numbness of shock overcoming her senses.

"Isn't it obvious?" Love gave a tinkling laugh, like bells. "You love Jinx, Raven."

Raven stumbled back, her face pale. She shook her head in denial. "No... I'm not... I don't-I can't." she brought a hand to her forehead, "Impossible. She's my best friend. We've only been friendly with each other for a few weeks, it-it's too sudden!"

"Raven," Love stepped closer to her, grabbing her hands gently and gazing into her eyes. "Just because you've only been friendly to her these last couple of weeks doesn't mean you haven't been drawn to her before that. You've known her for two years."

"But..."

"Do you remember that burning, angry feeling you got when you saw her with Kid Flash?" Love prodded, "What about the way you're heart stutters when she touches you? The way you're eyes linger on her? What about how you wanted her to acknowledge you, so badly, when she was staying at Titan's Tower."

Raven listened mutely as Love continued, "The way you constantly feared she would get hurt when she was helping fight the Brotherhood of Evil? Do you remember how you used to make sure you paired off with her when the Titan's encountered the Hive Five? Just to make sure no real harm could come to her by one of you're overexcited teammates?"

"What about that warm feeling you get, just from being in her presence?"

Raven fell to her knees as the realization sunk in. Why she was so overprotective of Jinx last night - worried she could have been hurt by the Cullen's. This was why her heart jumped just from the other girls proximity, or merely because of her breathtaking smile.

She was in love her. Azar, she really was.

"Do you see, Raven?" Love asked softly, kneeling down in front of her. Guiding her chin up so she could look into the original Raven's eyes. Happy was standing somewhere in the background, smiling with encouragement.

"Yes," Raven whispered, her voice almost breaking, "I'm in love. I'm in love with her," she closed her eyes, her heart beating erratically in her chest. "I'm in love with Jinx.

* * *

Falling, with uncharacteristic clumsiness out of her mirror, Raven let herself lay on her thick carpeted bedroom floor for a few drawn out moments. When she finally stood up, she flickered a glance towards her alarm clock and saw that only around roughly three minutes had passed here. When in all actuality, she had been in Nevermore for over two and half hours, making her rounds and checking up with the rest of her emotions after her eye opening talk with Love.

Exhaling heavily, and running a shaky hand through her hair, Raven felt the need to meditate. She needed to calm herself, her thoughts were running rampant within her head. Her heart was still beating fast within her chest, and she was trembling, just slightly.

In her bathroom, Raven splashed her face with some cold water, hoping that the feeling of the almost freezing droplets hitting her heated skin would make her snap out of the daze she was currently in. It didn't work completely, but it helped her focus.

She had just strolled into her small kitchen, when the sound of her cordless ringing made her jump. Placing a hand over her thumping heart, she took the phone of it's hook, not bothering to check the callers ID.

"Hello?" she asked tonelessly.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire's cheerful voice floated through the line, "We are, um what is the term... Robin? Oh yes! _Surprising_ you! Look outside, we have arrived in the town of utensils and now we are currently sitting in Cyborg's 'baby' in the driveway you're new residence of living!"

"What?" Raven said, a now familiar look of disbelief on her face. Azar, couldn't fate tone down on the shocks today? What the fuck were they doing here? _Now _of all times And what idiot allowed Starfire to be the one to call her? The Dark Titan could barely understand what she was going on about. What was she going to say if Jinx spontaneously decided to pay her a visit?

"Did you mishear me, friend?" Starfire asked, "I said previously, "Friend Raven! We are, um what is the term...Robin? Oh yes! _Surprising?_ You-!"

"No," Raven cut her off quickly, not wanting to get herself even more confused, "I heard you the first time, Star. I'm just a little shocked here. You said your outside? All of you? Here in Forks?"

"Yes! Are you going to come outside?" Raven could hear Beast Boy and Cyborg fighting, Robin voice was in there trying to calm them down in the background.

"Yes," Raven shook her head, walking to her front door, the phone still pressed to her ear. Standing in front of the T-Car, Raven was still finding it hard to believe that her team were actually here. In Forks.

Before she could open her mouth, Beast Boy and Starfire had jumped out of the car, and were both helping to squish her in a group hug.

"Raven!" Beast Boy squealed, sounding similarly like Starfire had when she answered the phone. He looked different however; instead of having green skin and hair, he was lightly tanned with dark, almost black locks. She guessed they were using Cyborgs cloaking invention, so not to raise suspicion.

"We've missed you!" Starfire added, green-eyes lighting up with delight from where she was standing, hands clasped together tightly in front of her torso. It looked like she was barely restraining herself from hovering in the air. Raven was glad, she didn't want any nosy neighbors to see

Looking over his shoulder, Raven saw Robin leaning against the T-Car with his arm's crossed, a warm smile on his handsome face. Cyborg was standing similarly. Raven couldn't help but feel happy her team mates had came to visit her.

"I've missed you guys as well," she confessed honestly with a hint of reluctance in her voice. A blush made her face redden slightly; though it was barely noticeable. Pulling away from Starfire's and Beast Boy's collaborated hug, she was enveloped again swiftly, though this time by only Cyborg - who had taken on his disguise as Stone.

"Missed ya, Rae." He mumbled quickly, before retreating; another one of those enigmatic blushes rising in his cheeks. Raven was really finding it hard not to just read his emotions and find out why he was being so strange.

Robin was the last to give her a hug, and Raven felt herself instantly relax. Robin was undoubtedly the one she was closest to out of the group. He was like the older brother she never had; caring and overprotective, but someone she could always depend on, no matter what.

"Sorry for arriving unannounced. I just was worried when we called and you were so..."

"Cold?" Raven offered, smiling weakly.

He looked sheepish, "... Yeah. Well I got kind of worried-"

"-Overprotective." she smirked.

Robin rolled his eyes behind the sunglasses he was wearing. "Whatever. So anyway, one thing led to another and the next thing I know we're piling into the T-Car and on our way to Washington."

Raven sighed, "Um, well, you guys are going to be sleeping in my living room. Seeing as it's only a one bedroom apartment. Oh, and how long are you planning to stay?" Raven asked, briefly scratching the side of her face, "I have school and everything too, but I guess I could take a few days off."

"We'll only be staying for the weekend. And don't worry about sleeping arrangements, Cyborg brought some blow up mattresses and blankets. You do have indoor heating here, right?"

The Dark Titan nodded, "Yeah. Do you guys want to go inside?" she piqued an eyebrow, and Starfire was the first to answer.

"Yes!"

* * *

Later on in the day, the small group of super powered teenagers were spread around Raven's lounge room; reminding her off the countless days she had spent in Titan's Tower. Beast Boy and Cyborg had brought along their PS3, and were playing some racing game and arguing like usual. Starfire was cheering on excitedly from the sidelines; and predictably, Robin was overlooking some files on Slade. Raven herself, was hovering with her legs crossed; a large ancient tome in her lap.

For some reason, however, she still felt alone. It was odd not to have Jinx around, as the ex-villain was usually at her house, or they were wandering the forest together. Sometimes they had even meditated, though it hadn't turned out as planned; seeing as Jinx couldn't sit still for more then five minutes.

It was strange, how much the pink-haired girl had become such a fixture in her life. Though, she liked it. Raven liked having the other girl around. Was this actually love? Is that why every waking second she was thinking of the other girl? Wondering what she was up to, right at this moment?

Shaking her head, Raven cleared her thoughts of Jinx and decided to focus on her friends. They were only going to be here for a weekend, and who knew how long it would be until the Cullen's decided to change Bella. Sighing, the Dark Titan enveloped the tome she was reading with her energy and teleported it back to its place in her room. Just as her feet touched the ground, the shrill ring of her home phone sounded from the kitchen.

All her friends looked at her with raised eyebrows. Raven could understand why they would be surprised. She didn't exactly have much of a social life outside of them back in Jump; so who could be calling her? The amethyst-eyed superhero had a good guess of who it probably was, and a strange sensation began to flutter in her stomach.

Padding over to the small device, Raven pulled the white phone from its cradle and pressed the speaker to her ear. "Raven speaking."

"Hey, Rae. I was wondering, do you want to go to La Push beach later? That Jessica chick invited us both the other day, and Bella said she wanted to go down and see some friend of hers that lives there. Plus, the sun is actually out for once..." Jinx burst out, speaking at such a fast pace that Raven could barely understand what she was saying. She managed to catch the gist of it, fortunately.

"Wow, slow down." The superhero chuckled, small smile playing on her lips. Suddenly she furrowed her brows, a worried crease forming as she flickered her eyes over to her teammates; who had turned their attention back to their previous activities. Robin, however, was still staring at her and even though he was still wearing sunglasses, she could tell there was curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Um... The rest of my team turned up unexpectedly today, so I don't know..."

"The Titans? Bring 'em along!" Raven could just tell the fuchsia-haired girl was grinning mischievously, "The more the merrier, I say. Plus, it's been a while since I've seen everyone. Meet us at the beach at twelve. See ya Raven!" before she could reply, the other girl had hung up. She stared at the phone for a few moments in astonishment before she put it back in it's place and turned to face the rest of the Titan's.

"You guys up for a trip to the beach?" she sighed, though she couldn't help but smile at Jinx's antics. Raven just hoped the revelation that she had some more-then-friendly-feelings towards Jinx wouldn't make things awkward for her. She didn't want to start feeling nervous and uncomfortable around the other girl. "There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was wearing swimsuits under their clothes; towels were hanging over their individual shoulders, and Cyborg was driving while simultaneously reminding everyone of their false identities and background stories as made there way towards La Push beach. Raven sat in the back seat, Beast Boy and Starfire sitting on each site; both bombarding her with questions about the mysterious person she had eluded to earlier.

"Is it a girl?" "A boy?" "Are you dating?" "How did you meet?" "If she's a girl is she pretty?" "Shall I prepare my home worlds feast of friendship?" "Will they become out friend too?" "Are they into video games?" "What's their name?"

Raven rubbed her temple as she felt a throbbing start up. Fed up with the never ending interrogation, she exploded. "Argh! It's JINX, okay!"

The entire car fell silent, as all eyes turned to look at her. Even Cyborg; who was meant to be watching the road. Mouths gaping, the entire squad of teen superhero's stared at their teammate, their shock obvious. Robin, naturally was the first to regain his composure.

"Do you mean Jinx-_Jinx_? The ex-Hive member? Pink-hair, a little taller then you? Kid Flash's girlfriend?"

For some reason, Jinx being called Wally's girlfriend made Raven clench her jaw; an unknown emotion burning just underneath her skin as she glared out the window. The Dark Titan briefly wondered if it was jealousy she was feeling. If so, she didn't like it. "She's not his girlfriend."

Robin looked at her oddly, "Alright... are you seriously friends with her Raven? I mean, I know she's not evil anymore... It's just surprising _you_ would actually give her the time of day." his snapped his mouth shut; cursing himself. He didn't mean to sound so callous. It was just so out of her character, to make friends with someone. Let alone one with a criminal record. Heck, he thought she hated Jinx.

"Call her Jennifer." Raven answered, before going quiet; hiding the hurt she felt from her leaders insensitive words. The rest of the drive was completely silent, and soon enough they were pulling up; ironically in the park right beside Bella's abomination of a red truck. The Dark Titan was the first to exit the car, and she didn't wait for her friends as she started down the path leading to the beach, hoping to find Jinx.

Feet sinking into the grainy, white sand; Raven walked across the beach, eyes scanning the area, stoic expression on her face. Amethyst orbs soon landed on the supine figure of her fuchsia-haired best friend, who was basking in the sunlight; so pale that the rays seemed to reflect off her skin. The superhero stopped in her tracks as her eyes immediately zeroed in on the amount of flesh Jinx was showing; her hot-pink bikini not being the most modest of bathing suits.

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat; Raven tried to ignore the burning feeling that had overcome her body. Cheeks flaring red, and eyes wider then usual; the Dark Titan stumbled slightly before steadying herself as she began to walk again, feeling nervous. She cast a fleeting glance towards the breaking waves, knowing that maybe to cool water would calm the odd feeling down. Looking over her shoulder for a brief moment, she caught sight of her teammates heading in her direction.

Turning back to Jinx, the other girl looked over and before Raven knew it, she was being tackled to the ground by the excitable cat-girl. The fact that the half-naked ex-thief was now on top of her didn't help the whole odd-burning-feeling she was dealing with. The Dark Titan barely managed to keep from claiming the other girls lips; lips that were pulled into a wide, Cheshire grin. Raven just knew her friends were probably looking on at the scene with baffled, bewildered expressions. She was just _full_ of surprises these days.

Actually, Jinx most likely tackled her just to show off the fact that they were so close. She was devious like that. With another blush raising to her cheeks, Raven pushed the fuchsia-haired girl that was currently straddling her off; "Jinx! Don't just tackle me out of nowhere like that."

The aforementioned girl rolled off of her victim, laughing loudly and gasping out 'your face' at random intervals. She herself, had a small blush on her cheeks. Jinx hadn't quite thought through her plan of attacking the superhero. She definitely didn't foresee herself landing on Raven in such a provocative position. Someone clearing their throat made Raven look up from where she was brushing sand off her clothes, only to meet her teammates eyes.

Before she could say anything though, Jinx had jumped to her feet; and was now standing in front of the group of stunned superhero's, smirking. "Hey guys," her smirk widened, "... long time no see."

* * *

**End Note:** Chapter 8. Review, yes?


	9. I'm sorry

Hey guys, sucks to say - I wont be updating any of my stories for a long while; seeing as I've broken my laptop. Parents are pissed, so I don't know when I'll be back on here. My sincere apologies to anyone following my fics, I'll be back as soon as I can - I promise.

-MyViolentDelights.


End file.
